UNE NUIT
by Chahinez BEK
Summary: Le jour Kurt n'est qu'un simple étudiant à la NYADA; mais la nuit celui-ci revêtit son complet de stripteaseur dans un night-club gay de Brooklyn. Un soir, lors d'un de ces shows, il rencontre un jeune homme qui le paye pour une nuit. Une seule nuit qui va changer à tout jamais leurs vies. Kurt ne pourra plus oublié cet inconnu. Mais ce dernier renferme un secret, un énorme secret.
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut ! Me voilà aujourd'hui pour vous présentez ma première fanfiction. Je me suis beaucoup interrogé avant de la poster; mais je voulais sincèrement vous faire mon histoire, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je souhaite d'avoir autant de plaisirs à lire que moi à l'écrire._**

 ** _Donc, je vais me présenter. Je suis en Première S, mais paradoxalement je suis mordu d'écriture. Je suis une fan inconsidéré de Glee, principalement du couple Klaine (qui est , pour moi, le meilleur couples de séries TV de tous les temps !). C'est grâce à ce couple que j'ai découvert ma passion pour l'écriture._**

 ** _Bon trêves de mondanités, rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Je vais laisser lire ce premier chapitre. Mais tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier infiniment DaddyOreo pour son aide (Je vous conseille d'aller lire ce qu'elle écrit, c'est génial. Mais, je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà au moins l'une de ces fanfictions)._**

 ** _Warner : Scène de sexe explicite entre deux hommes._**

 ** _Disclaimers : Ni Glee, ni le couple Klaine ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement). Si ce n'est l'intrigue de la fiction._**

 _ **Chapitre 1: Quand tout commence...**_

Kurt détestait ce travail. Celui-ci le faisait se sentir SALE, et le rabaissait au niveau d'un MOINS QUE RIEN. Mais c'était la seule et unique solution que Kurt ait pu trouver afin de subvenir à ses besoins.

New York vaut cher, très cher. Et tout le monde n'a la chance de pouvoir se payer un appartement dans les bas-quartiers de Brooklyn ainsi que des études d'art dans la célèbre école dramatique : la NYADA. Cette dernière devait sa renommée au nombre incalculable de stars émanant de cette école, dont Kurt avait bien l'intention d'en faire partie.

La ville qui ne dort jamais paraissait FANTASTIQUE et GRANDIOSE pour un jeune garçon qui n'avait jamais pris l'avion. Kurt avait été, en effet, si euphorique lorsqu'il avait quitté les étroites rues de sa pathétique ville natale- Lima dans l'Ohio- pour les allées démesurées de New York. Car cette ville ,et principalement Broadway ,le faisait fantasmé. Kurt rêve- depuis qu'il est en âge de parler- de chanter sur l'une de ces scènes ; et pourquoi pas remporter un- ou plusieurs- Tony Awards.

Mais avant cela, Kurt devait se saigner aux quatre veines afin d'espérer y parvenir. La déception était d'autant plus forte que l'espoir était grand. Il avait été bien conscient de la dureté du marché immobilier ; mais débourser 3800 $ par mois pour un appartement situé à Manhattan, était pour lui inconcevable et irraisonnable. Alors, Rachel- sa meilleure amie, et accessoirement sa colocataire- et lui s'étaient rabattus sur un petit loft dans Brooklyn, beaucoup moins cher. Cependant les études, les courses, l'eau, l'électricité ainsi que le gaz étaient des frais supplémentaires qui avaient tendance à engendrer quelques découverts sur son compte bancaire. Kurt était bien décidé à dévorer la grosse pomme sans en laisser une seule bouchée; mais pour cela le naïf et frêle adolescent devenu homme, était dorénavant prêt à faire d'énormes sacrifices. Dos au mur, il n'avait donc plus eu le choix, et s'était résigné à jouer les stripteaseurs, voire les gigolos, dans un night club gay de Brooklyn, du nom de Metropolitan.

Voilà pourquoi, Kurt se retrouvait- comme chaque soirée après une ardeuse journée de cours à ressasser des notes et des pas de danse- en habit de sexy policier sur l'estrade trônant au milieu du club, à se frotter et se dandiner sensuellement à une barre de pole dance sous les yeux emplis de luxure d'une quinzaine d'hommes transpirant l'alcool et déjà durcis. Le jeune étudiant perpétuait les coups de basins et les déhanchés, tandis que son cœur battait au rythme rapide de la voix rauque de Rod Steward avec son single "Da Y'a Think I'm Sexy ?", qui retentissait dans la pièce. Au moment où il retira une à une les pièces de son costume, un homme de vingt ans son aînée- en à juger par les quelques mèches blanches qui déteignaient sur sa chevelure chocolat- tendit une billet vert d'une montant de 50 $- où figurait sur son recto le portrait du 18e Président des États-Unis, Ulysses S. Grant- que Kurt se hâta de récupérer. Une autre ne cessait de hurler à l'intention du stripteaseur "Moi je te veux" en faisant référence à la chanson; alors quand Kurt jeta son pantalon dans sa direction celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de s'empresser de le rattraper. Les sifflements et les coupures de monnaies s'intensifiaient et affluaient, pendant qu'il se retrouvait uniquement vêtue d'un boxer doré à danser de manière suggestive en approchant ses fesses des spectateurs. Certains d'entre eux passèrent furtivement un doigt sur ses pêches bombées et d'autres en profitèrent pour fourrer quelques billets dans son boxer en soulevant l'élastique. Kurt avait beau avoir l'habitude, son anxiété ne faisait qu'accroître. Il fallait dire, que la chaleur écrasante exhalant des corps- dont regorgeaient le club- rendant l'atmosphère irrespirable et invivable ainsi que l'air prédateur peint sur le visage de ces hommes que Kurt devinait même le dos tourné, n'adoucissaient pas sa nervosité- bien au contraire.  
Le show touchait à sa fin, et Kurt s'apprêtait à se débarrasser de son képi, quand il aperçut au loin un jeune homme- sûrement du même âge que lui- assis au comptoir du bar, un verre de whisky dans la paume de sa main. e n'est pas que Kurt aime se vanter; mais il était sans aucun doute le meilleur stripteaseur du Métropolitain. Ce titre lui permettait de toucher un salaire beaucoup plus gros que ceux, de ses envieux camarades. En effet, car sa souplesse et son sex-appeal ont attribué à Kurt une renommé sans égal dans ce milieu de la nuit. Les clients le réclamaient, et accouraient en masse à chacun de ses passages sur scène. Car, sa pureté et son innocence avaient su conquérir la libido de ces hommes issus de tous milieux sociaux, obligés de cacher leur homosexualité. Le jeune étudiant de la NYADA- partiellement stripteaseur- leur offrait un moment d'insouciance.  
Alors Kurt se demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir ce jeune homme pour se noyer dans l'alcool, au lieu de le reluquer comme un morceau de viande la bouche grande ouverte ,un filet de bave menaçant de s'en écouler. Intrigué par cet inconnu, Kurt envoya son couvre-chef de façon à ce qu'il atterrisse à proximité de celui-ci. L'objet ayant effleuré son coude gauche, le jeune homme se tourna et posa un regard sur Kurt. Ce dernier lui expédia un clin d'œil ravageur, et lui souffla un baiser de la main. Kurt ignorait la raison de son geste, mais ce garçon l'intéressait.

Le show une fois terminé, Kurt- habillé d'un simple peignoir- se dirigea vers l'inconnu du bar et prit place sur un tabouret à côté de lui, un sourire lubrique collé sur ses lèvres.

"Salut ! Dit-il avec assurance, en se penchant à son oreille afin que sa voix puisse couvrir la musique.

Le jeune homme fit face au stripteaseur, et lui alloua un regard interloqué. Une fois à l'abri des spots lumineux et la distance entre les deux faciès ayant considérablement réduite, Kurt remarqua instantanément la beauté se dégagent de ce bipède. Il ne put détacher son regard de ses traits graciles qui étaient en parfaite harmonie avec la forme ovale de son visage. Ce gars était littéralement CANON ! Ses yeux mordorés- dans lesquelles se reflétaient les flash multicolores de la boîte de nuit- s'étaient embrassés d'une flamme nouvelle, que Kurt devinait être celle du désir. Son teint hâlé et éclatant était d'autant plus mis en valeur par ses cheveux ébènes et bouclés qui caressaient gentiment son front et tombaient jusqu'à ses épais sourcils triangulaires, qui lui affublaient un air adorable- presque candide. Ses lèvres charnues dessinaient un sourire graveleux qui dissimulait cependant- Kurt pouvait le pressentir- une immense amertume. L'étudiant en première année n'était alors en maîtrise de n'éprouver que de l'empathie envers ce jeune- pourtant- inconnu. Ensuite en tant que jeune prodige de la mode, Kurt ne pu s'empêcher d'examiner minutieusement sa tenue, qu'il jugea- très vite- chic et harmonieuse. Le bouclé arborait fièrement une chemise bleue ciel- indéniablement trop serré pour lui. Kurt distinguait parfaitement en deçà le contour de ses abdos extrêmement bien sculptés. Celle-ci était accompagné d'un veste cintré bleue marine ainsi qu'un jean brute dans les même tons.  
Malgré la remarque de Kurt, l'objet de ses fantasmes ne réagit pas. Il fallut plusieurs grosses secondes à ce dernier, afin de reconnecter ses neurones au reste de son cerveau. Sa soudaine absence était sans aucun doute due à la beauté époustouflante de Kurt car, le stripteaseur n'était pas simplement beau, il était également SEXY ! Son visage angélique était surmonté d'une chevelure châtain formant des pics déstructurés mais élégants. Et même plongé dans la douce pénombre, le jeune homme apercevait ces grands yeux d'un bleu azur si flamboyant que l'on aurait cru voir deux perles aux couleurs de l'océan. Un océan dans lequel, l'inconnu se noyait déjà. Les saphirs incrustés dans ses pupilles étaient d'autant plus étincelants, de par la ligne d'eye-liner qui les échouait. Mais le bouclé ne put s'empêcher de dévier son attention de ce sublime visage; lorsque Kurt croisa ses jambes de manière suggestive, déléguant une vue imprenable sur son entre-jambe recouvert du chatoyant tissu. Ses joues rougirent à la simple imagination du bel attribut. Et, cet individu fut très vite captivé par les jambes élancées de notre stripteaseur. Gêné, il se concentra plus tôt sur ce peignoir négligemment attaché, et dont les pans laissait apparaître le torse pâle et imberbe de Kurt.

Le châtain était accoutumé à ce genre de réaction, et passa outre en continuant l'entretien.

-Tu ne m'offres pas un verre ? Demanda-t-il en arquant une sourcil, sûr de lui."

L'inconnu ancra son regard mordoré dans celui azur de son compère, et lui offrit un sourire aguicheur.

"Un Cosmopolitan, pour mon nouvelle ami ! Adressa-t-il à l'attention du barman- derrière le comptoir en train de nettoyer des verres, salis par de précédente consommation- tout en continuant de fixer Kurt."

L'homme au veston déposa la commande devant le stripteaseur, qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Kurt but une assez grande gorgée du liquide orangé, et reposa son regard sur ce beau gosse. C'est alors qu'il remarqua au poignet de cet inconnu, une montre- mais n'importe laquelle, une ROLEX ! Hormis ses banales vêtements, cet accessoire donnait un renseignement très utile afin de déterminé sa situation sociale. L'expérience de Kurt le laissait penser que cet homme au charme fou était également blindé. Donc, étant une nouvel fois dans le rouge, le stripteaseur n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et passa à l'action.

"Alors qu'est qu'un homme de ton rang fait dans cet endroit miteux ? Fit-il en jouant avec le parapluie en papier jaune décorant son verre à pied"

A l'entente de la question, l'individu- pour le moment indéterminé- décolla ses lèvres de son whisky, et regarda Kurt sous ses longs cils. Il reposa sa boisson sur le comptoir, et grimaça de mécontentement.

"Je n'aime pas trop parler de moi."

Cette phrase resta en suspens dans la discussion, et intrigua le châtain. Mais ce dernier ne laissa rien paraître, et garda une aisance phénoménale.

"Tu as raison nous n'avons pas besoin de parler. Sortit-il langoureusement entre ses dents."

Ça y est ! Kurt était en mode attaque, et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Étrangement, il détestait et adorait cette partie plus sauvage de lui même. Il la détestait, car chaque fois où il devait en faire appel c'était pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais, paradoxalement, il l'adorait; car il était constamment fasciné par cette facilité dont il faisait preuve pour arriver à ses fins. Le bouclé le fixa, en effet, avec des yeux globuleux prêt à sortir de ses orbites, ayant parfaitement compris la réplique du stripteaseur. Celui-ci se leva de son tabouret, et s'approcha doucement de sa proie. Immédiatement, l'étudiant se saisit de son col et colla son oreille près de ses lèvres. Il ouvrit ensuite furtivement la bouche.

"Pour seulement 100 $, je te fais vivre la plus belle nuit de toute ta vie. Souffla-t-il contre son tympan avec un air ingénu laissant deviner ses arrières pensées."

Le stripteaseur lâcha le bout de tissu et retourna s'asseoir. De là, il admirait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, en raccord avec le banal liquide. La mâchoire du bouclé déchut sur le sol, et ses yeux doublèrent de volume. De plus, Kurt esquissa un sourire satisfait quand il constata l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait causé; car à la simple élocution de ses paroles provocatrices son interlocuteur avait déjà une bosse se formant sous la ceinture. Mais, tout de suite après, cette expression de choc laissa place à un sourire impudique et un air bestial de la part de l'inconnu. Ce dernier fouilla dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, et en sorti- quelques secondes plus tard- non pas une, mais dix coupures de monnaies chacune à l'effigie d'un homme au crâne dégarni, ancien Président des États-Unis : Benjamin Franklin. Kurt ne s'était pas trompé. Ce gars était en effet plein au as, au du moins il était prêt à dépenser une petite fortune pour seulement UNE NUIT. Sérieux ?! Qui se baladait dans un quartier tel que celui-ci, célèbre pour ses voyous et ses dealers; des billets de 100 $ débordant des poche. Woaw ! Sa bouche formait un "o" impossible à effacer. Ses yeux était bloqués sur la liasse de billets déposés sur le comptoir. Même s'il avait déjà reçu maints et maints pourboires pour ses services, jamais personne ne lui avait proposait une telle somme. Avec celle-ci Kurt pourrait renflouer les caisses et par conséquent annulé son découvert du mois. Et pourquoi pas mettre de côté en cas de nouveau coups durs ?

"Tu peux garder la monnaie. Avertit nonchalamment l'individu avant de sirotait de nouveau dans son verre, presque vide."

Attiré par tant d'argent, le stripteaseur prit d'une main l'objet de ses convoitises et de l'autre entraîna son généreux donneur- tout en essayant d'ignorer l'étrange façon dont son estomac fondait sous ces doigts calleux- dans un endroit réservé aux plus gros clients. On appelait cela, la chambre V.I.P; très peu y avait accès en raison de la noblesse de la pièce qui était naturellement associé à un prix exorbitant.

La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd. Et, effectivement les quatre murs en bétons de la chambre étaient couverts de dorures et moulures, s'efforçant de ressembler à une suite royale. Une lit double en bois trônait au centre; et un baldaquin le surplombait. Le linge de lit- draps, housses, oreillers- était de couleur bordeaux orné de borderies dorés, rendant l'ambiance de la chambre paisible ; à l'écart du bruit agaçant et- malheureusement- perpétuel du club. Cet endroit détonnait au reste Metropolitan, car il demeurait beau et calme. C'était une oasis perdu au milieu d'un désert aride. Mais Kurt ne s'attarda pas sur la prestance de l'endroit, de même sur sa sérénité; étant bien trop occupé à dévorer son partenaire des yeux. Bizarrement, le stripteaseur ne se précipita pas, au contraire, il savourait l'instant présent qui s'offrait à lui. Pour une fois que son client n'était ni un attardé ni un obsédé ! De plus, pour ne rien gâcher, son futur amant se trouvait être l'homme le plus séduisant que Kurt n'avait jamais rencontré. Ce qui facilité- en quelque sorte- la tâche ingrate qu'il s'apprêtait à remplir.

Le stripteaseur, désormais gigolo, plaqua violemment son client, contre un des murs rougeâtres de la pièce. Son regard s'était assombri, dissimulant le bleu ciel par d'épais nuages d'envie. Il retira lentement son peignoir en le laissant glisser le long de ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne terre. Le bouclé ne pu convaincre son cerveau de ne pas admirer attentivement ce corps d'Appollon- un torse d'albâtre, des jambes finement musclés et un boxer en or attirant le regard sur ce membre tant désiré- en le balayant des yeux de haut en bas. Sans comprendre exactement ce qui se passait, ce dernier sentit soudainement une pression sur son cou, qui provoqua l'abandon d'un strident gémissement de surprise. Kurt lécha avec impatience chaque centimètres carré de peau; avant de choisir un quart, et de le mordre frénétiquement de toutes ses dents; faisant apparaître un suçon bleue- violet à l'emplacement du délit. Le jeune homme réalisa que cette douleur partielle faisait monter en lui un désir intense. Il inclina légèrement la tête laissant le plus de place possible à Kurt pour qu'il continue cette douce torture. Mais, très vite, la peau de son cou ne le suffisait plus. L'étudiant colla alors, avec ferveur ses lèvres pleines et rosés sur celle pourpre de son client. Il suçota sa lèvre inférieur demandant l'accès à sa bouche, immédiatement accordé par la bouclé. Leurs langues se touchèrent, tout d'abord, timidement. Mais une fois qu'elles eurent fait plus ample connaissance; les deux muscles rosés engagèrent une gracieuse et majestueuse danse. Rapidement, Kurt le destitua de sa veste bleu marine. Le bouclé n'arrivait pas à suivre la cadence effrénée que lui imposait le gigolo expérimenté. Instinctivement, il déposa ses mains sur les hanches du châtain afin de rapprocher leur deux corps en sueur l'un contre l'autre. Kurt coupa net ce baisers passionné, et marqua une faible distance entre les deux hommes. La seconde qui suit, il entendit un gémissent de frustration s'échapper de la gorge de l'inconnu ; et il pouvait voir une sorte d'étonnement traversé son regard hypnotisant.

"Patience mon mignon… Le rassura-t-il en passant sensuellement son index sur ses lèvres bouffis. Il sentit un sourire se graver sous la pulpe de son doigt"

Le gigolo attrapa la main de son client, et l'emmena devant le lit à baldaquin. Il déboutonna doucement, un à un chaque boutons de sa chemise bleue ciel; faisant apparaître de plus en plus précisément son torse hâlé. L'étudiant laissa ses mains arpenter l'abdomen légèrement poilu de son client en dessinant abstraitement le contour de ses abdos extrêmement bien ciselés formant une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle il rêverait de croquer. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade de façon irrationnelle; et même s'il ne portait qu'un modeste boxer, son âme brûlait du brasier si ardent qu'il n'eût éteint son feu des mers et océans. Se sentant chavirer sous l'agréable touché, Kurt se reprit en main et mordit à sang sa lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Le châtain déboucla sa ceinture avant de dézipper la fermeture éclair. Le pantalon se retrouva aux chevilles du bouclé qui hâtivement s'en débarrassa, en retirant au passage ses chaussettes et chaussures. Kurt ne réfléchit pas. Il était arriver au point de non-retour, et connaissait la suite des événements. Le gigolo extirpa son boxer, cédant son sexe gonflé. Impressionné par sa taille et son diamètre irréel, l'individu lâcha un hoquet d'étonnement. En découla par la suite, un petit rire de Kurt. Celui-ci s'exprima d'un voix qui fit tressaillir l'inconnu de par sa chaleur et sa sensualité.

"Je sais. Dit-il avant d'embrasser sauvagement son client."

Les deux hommes tombèrent sur le matelas dans un désordre de bras et de jambes. Le gigolo se trouva en position de force, et se plaça à califourchon de son client. Celui-ci émit un roucoulement d'allégresse durant l'union des deux bouches. Mais lorsque leurs deux érections se cognèrent, c'est au tour de Kurt de chanter comme Mariah. Son anxiété habituelle refit surface. Son corps se raidit; mais se détendit instantanément lorsqu'il sentit les mains de cet inconnu glisser dans son dos- frôlant parfois sa nuque- des frissons parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Ce garçon était INCROYABLE. Il était capable de calmer les maux de Kurt, ainsi que de provoquer chez lui des sensations inexpliquées. Il est grand temps de passer au choses sérieuses, songea-t-il. Dans l'excitation, l'étudiant déchaîné déchira le caleçon de son partenaire faisant voltiger des bouts de tissu rayé bleu et blanc dans toute la pièce. Cependant, non loin de se soucier de la destruction de l'un de ses sous-vêtements, le bouclé lâcha un énorme cri de soulagement suite à la libération de son membre tendu et durci. Kurt traça à l'aide de sa bouche une ligne de salive sur le torse bronzé et duveteux de son client dans un flot de pop humides, jusqu'à atteindre le début de sa virilité. Le jeune homme haletait sous son corps, et son sexe gonflait encore plus. Le gigolo en suça la base jusqu'au gland rougit.

"Putiiiiin ! La voix de cet homme trouva écho contre l'un des murs de la chambre V.I.P et ricocha sur les trois autres; dupliquant le son initial sortit de sa bouche."

Kurt leva les yeux avec convoitise, fier du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ses années d'expérience au Metropolitan lui avait forgées une gorge assez profonde, pour lui permettre de prendre entièrement son partenaire. Ce dernier planta ses ongles dans les draps, et serra la mâchoire sentant de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur son front. Le gigolo débuta des vas et viens- tout de suite- endiablés, tandis que les braillements et gémissements de son client s'intensifiaient. Ses lèvres fines- mais gonflées- s'emboîtaient parfaitement autour de sa verge, alors que ses joues se creusaient à chacun de ses passages. Le bouclé était sur le point d'atteindre le nirvana, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Kurt soit récompenser pour son travail bien accompli. Le jeune étudiant écarta son instinct nauséeux, et avala d'une traite le sperme éjaculé du sexe soulagé. Il se libéra, et essaya d'un revers de la main celui restait collé à la commissure de ses lèvres; tout en s'approchant délicatement du visage du bouclé.

"Désolé, je… Essaya de s'excuser le fautif. Cependant, Kurt le coupa par un nouveau baiser enfiévré; très vite suivi de sa langue experte."

Le châtain s'écarta. Il caressa tendrement avec un doigt, touchant sa joue; et soupire.

"Je suis stripteaseur et gigolo. J'ai l'habitude. Avoua-t-il presque tristement"

"Oui, mais... tu restes un homme. Et, tu mérites le respect."

Le châtain s'arrêta net dans son geste et ses yeux bleus azur s'écarquillèrent. Le respect. C'était ça qui lui manquait. Ses nombreux clients le considéraient sans cesse comme un jouet sexuel, que l'on jette après utilisation. Celui-ci n'était pas comme les autres. Il avait su attendre, et ne précipitait aucun mouvement. Kurt lui en était reconnaissant et il voulait le remerciait pour ce moment de paix, et non de brutalité auquel il s'était malheureusement habitué.

Il effleura son épaule, avant de le retourner sur le ventre d'un coup sec. Le gigolo perçut la surprise de son partenaire, et le rassura en déposant une ligne de baiser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Kurt téta lentement un de ses dix doigts, le faisant racler à sa langue ainsi qu'à l'intérieur de ses joues. Son index titilla l'entrée du bouclé, avant d'y pénétrer entièrement. Bientôt suivit par son compère, également humidifié: le majeur. L'étudiant fait des mouvements de ciseaux s'ouvrant et se refermant. La légère brûlure était largement supportable pour l'inconnu. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de hurler à la mort. Au bout de quelques minutes, le client était enfin prêt à accueillir le gigolo. Kurt passa sa main sous un des oreillers, et récupéra un préservatif. Le patron en déposait constamment un peu partout dans le club, ne voulant pas que ces petits protégés attrapent quelque chose pouvant les priver de travailler et par conséquent rapporter du pognon. C'est avec dextérité que le gigolo enfila ce petit morceau de latex autour de son pénis irrigué. Qui fut ensuite totalement introduit dans son derrière. Le client se cabra, et souleva ses hanches. Ses mains tiraient sur les draps, s'accrochant à eux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son cœur tambourinait à rythme effrénée, et il gémissait de douleur. Ce qui avait pour effet d'augmenter davantage l'exaltation de Kurt. Celui-ci commença à bouger à l'intérieur de son client. Des vas et viens lents qui devinrent de plus en plus frénétiques, brutaux et sauvages à l'image du Kurt gigolo. L'inconnu n'arrivait plus à différencier la douleur du plaisirs. Il sentit le sexe de Kurt grossir en lui. Ses oreilles sifflaient et sa vue se troublait; mais malgré la perte progressive de ses sens, il n'accepterait pour rien au monde que ce supplice se termine. Kurt ne se fit pas prier et- comme si cela était possible- accéléra ses rudes coups de reins. Il posa fermement ses mains sur les hanches de sa victime; ses ongles s'incrustèrent dans sa peau, gravant dix marques rouges. L'homme aux yeux noisettes dissimula sa tête dans un coussin espérant limiter ainsi la portée de ses cris, mais en vain. L'orgasme le prit de plein fouet, lorsqu'il sentit Kurt se vidait dans le préservatif. Le gigolo resta quelques instants de plus en lui, le temps de reprendre son souffle ainsi que de marquer en profondeur son client. Kurt s'écroula sur l'enveloppe corporelle endolorie de son partenaire, et se retrancha. Il noua le préservatif, qu'il avait préalablement enlever de sa verge, avant de le jeter dans la poubelle- déjà remplit d'autres préservatifs usagés et de tubes de lubrifiant consommés- situé prés du lit. Les corps nus de ces hommes perlaient de sueur, et leurs propriétaires haletaient comme après avoir couru un marathon de quarante-deux kilomètres. Ni Kurt, ni ce jeune homme n'avait connu un tel moment de bonheur ; et affichaient tous deux un sourire d'extase.

 _ **Fin du premier chapitre de UNE NUIT ... Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. C'est ma première fanfiction; et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'elle vaut donc s'il vous plaît : LAISSE-MOI UNE REVIEW (courte ou longue, aucune importance). Si je vois qu'elle vous plaît, je posterai le prochain chapitre. MERCI !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut, tout le monde ! Je voudrais, tout d'abord, vous dire à quel point vos messages m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Merci à vous tous.**_

 _ **Daddy Oreo: Hey ! Merci d'avoir accepter ce poste de béta, et de corriger mes fautes avant publication. Et merci pour tout tes compliments, tu es SUPER ! Même si on ne pense pas la même chose, à propos du meilleur couple...**_

 _ **22Marie22: Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.**_

 _ **Alex: Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi génial et intéressant.**_

 _ **monica59: Merci pour tout tes compliments et ta review ! Je suis contente que cette fic t'as donné autant de sensations; c'était le but ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras de suivre ma fic.**_

 _ **Donc, voici le second chapitre ! Et, comment dire ?, ce chapitre va révélé quelques secrets et engendrer certains mystères.**_

 ** _Chapitre 2: Quand on ne peut pas oublier..._**

Kurt, au bord de la route, leva sa main droite en espérant attirer l'attention du véhicule jaune demandé. Car, il avait décidé de regagner le loft- qu'il partageait avec sa meilleure amie- grâce à un moyen de transport typiquement new-yorkais : le taxi. Ce qui lui valut, tout de même, une bonne demi-heure d'attente sous le vent glacial de décembre. Ses joues étaient rougies et sa peau desséchée; lorsqu'un taxi se positionna prés de lui. Il entra dans la voiture aux couleurs soleil, puis indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur. Sa soirée l'avait complètement épuisée. Malgré sa somnolence, l'alourdissement de ses paupières; celui-ci resta- plus ou moins- éveillé.  
Après avoir inhalé l'épouvantable parfum se dégageant d'un sapin vert en carton, les yeux rivés à la fenêtre; il se retrouva devant un bâtiment émergeant du brouillard et se détachant comme une colonne noir dans le ciel. Kurt trébucha sur un pavé déchaussé de la route fissurée et rapiécée en sortant du véhicule mais se rattrapa, fort heureusement, à la rambarde du perron. Cette route laissait les égouts à nu et l'odeur d'eaux usées et de détritus était si violente qu'il devait se boucher le nez, avant de pénétrer dans l'édifice.  
Kurt gravit à tire d'aile les escaliers, puis fit coulisser le panneau de bois. Il découvrit alors sa meilleure amie avachie dans le canapé vêtue d'un pyjama rose poudré, ses cheveux bruns négligemment attachés en chignon et la télécommande en main. Son regard restait inlassablement fixé sur l'écran de télévision, et son cerveau était si obnubilé par les couleurs chromatiques; qu'elle ne l'entendit pas entrer. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui dans un faible claquement ; qu'elle se retourna vers Kurt, un sourire s'allongeant sur ses lèvres. Kurt s'assit près d'elle tout en prenant le soin de souffler un petit "salut !"qui trouva rapidement écho. Il allongea ses longues jambes les déposant ainsi sur la table basse du salon. Rachel laissa reposait sa tête contre l'épaule de l'étudiant, et fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle remarqua l'eye-liner noir appliqué sous ses yeux azur.

« Tu mets du maquillage, maintenant ? L'interrogea-t-elle intriguée. »

Merde ! Sa fatigue avait été si épouvantable qu'il avait totalement oublié de se démaquiller, après sa prestation. En effet, chaque journée était le théâtre d'un même rituel. Le jour Kurt n'était qu'un simple étudiant, mais la nuit il enfilait son costume de stripteaseur qu'il retirait une fois son travail accompli.  
Kurt avait affirmé à son amie qu'il avait un emploi comme serveur dans un restaurant de Brooklyn. Car personne- non, personne- n'était au courant de ses activités extrascolaires; y comprit Rachel, qui restait pourtant sa meilleure amie depuis le lycée. Même si celle-ci entretenait un côté égocentrique. La brunette était tellement égocentrique; que si l'expression "avoir les chevilles qui enflent" était vrai, les siennes aurait déjà explosé. Malgré cela, elle était restée constamment à ses côtès, que ce soit dans les meilleurs ou les pires moments. De plus, ils partageaient tant de points communs: leur fascination pour la grosse pomme, leur passion dévorante pour Broadway, leur détermination et leur ambition.  
Cependant elle, qui subsistait si prude et si simplette, le jugerait sans remords si elle connaissait ses plus sombres secrets. Et, il n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment, loin delà. Kurt vivait désespérément malheureux son rêve américain. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre et l'aider à avancer vers un avenir meilleur. Affolé, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il devait rapidement trouvé un excuse crédible.

« Er, … oui ! Commença-t-il d'une voix montée de quatre octaves accentuant ainsi le dernier terme. Le patron trouvait que cela me donnait un côté plus sexy apprécié de la clientèle. Conclut-il mensongèrement.

-La clientèle féminine … ou bien masculine. Dit-elle en redressant tel un suricate, un rictus emplit de sous-entendu contractant sa mâchoire.

-Très amusant, Rachel ! Répliqua Kurt en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule."

La jolie juive réagit en dégageant un petit cri de douleur de sa bouche colorée, accompagné d'une mine reflétant sa fausse souffrance sculpté dans son visage.

« Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle innocemment

-Combien de fois, vais-je devoir te le dire ? Je-n'ai-pas-be-soin-d'un-pe-tit-a-mi. Articula-t-il, agacé avant de bondir du canapé.

-Kurt arrête de faire l'enfant ! Rétorqua-t-elle en le suivant de près."

Elle abandonna ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami, tout en se rapprochant de ce dernier et liant leurs regards.

« Kurt, tu es un très beau jeune homme et tu mérites d'être heureux. Oublie, Dylan ! Il est grand temps pour toi de trouver quelqu'un d'autre ; quelqu'un qui t'aime sincèrement. Confia-t-elle tendrement. »

Kurt sentait des perles d'eaux salées naître à la commissure de ses yeux- à la simple pensée de son passée tumultueux- qu'il ravala immédiatement. Car, Kurt n'a pas toujours été le jeune homme confiant et plein d'assurance qu'il était aujourd'hui. Son adolescence avait été de loin une promenade de santé avec les coups, les brimades, les vacheries et les nombreuses discriminations qu'il a du encaissé durant ces quatre années de tourment.  
Pourtant, Kurt avait bien cru un moment au bonheur, pendant sa dernière année; lorsqu'il avait croisé- au détour d'un couloir- les extraordinaires yeux vairons du beau Dylan. L'adolescent était très vite tombé sous charme ravageur. Mais ce n'était qu'après une déclaration enflammé venant de Dylan ; que les deux garçons avaient formé un véritable couple. Le châtain avait littéralement nagé dans de deux mois de pur enchantement- il lui avait tout offert, absolument tout : son premier amour, son premier baiser et également sa première fois- jusqu'à ce que la cause de sa félicité le trahisse de la pire manière qui soit. Depuis ce jour là, Kurt n'a plus jamais réussi à faire confiance aux hommes. Cette expérience l'avait totalement détruit, brisé  
Il avait enchaîné, malheureusement, les coups d'un soir et les relations sans-amour. L'étudiant collectionnait les partenaires sexuels avec une seule règle primordiale : ne plus jamais tomber amoureux ! Cette expérience l'avait entièrement détruit, brisé ; et Kurt demeurait cet automate incapable d'éprouver des sentiments. Ceci, malgré, les incessantes remontrances de sa meilleure amie. Mais, au plus profond de son être, ce dernier ne demandait qu'à ressentir de nouveau toutes ces sensations qu'ils lui ont fait oublier, l'espace d'un instant, sa vie morose. En effet l'étudiant restait, tout de même, farouchement accroché à l'espoir d'un grand amour.

« Rachel, ne t'en fait pour moi. Je vais parfaitement bien. La rassura-t-il.

-Tu es sûr ? Questionna peu convaincu Rachel.

-Absolument sûr. Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas, je suis épuisé. J'ai passé la journée à servir, nettoyer et ranger. Alors, je vais aller me coucher. Dit-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Bonne Nuit, Rachel.

-Bonne Nuit, Kurt. Moi, je vais rester encore un peu devant la télé. Prévenu-t-elle.»

Kurt acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et s'en alla vers sa chambre. Il tira le rideau qui séparait la chambre des autres pièces de l'appartement, puis s'engouffra dans la pièce désirée depuis ce matin même. Le jeune homme, exténué, s'écroula sur son matelas sans avoir pris la peine de se déshabiller. Il se logea dans les draps en lin, et le simple doux touché du noble tissu sous la pulpe de ses doigts ramena la conscience de Kurt sur cette splendide soirée.  
Des yeux mordorés et des cheveux bouclés envoûtaient ses rêves, alors qu'il se sentait tombé à petit feux dans les tendre creux d'un sommeil profond. Habituellement, le châtain souffrait d'un mal-être intense suite à ses rebutantes nuits de sexe à cause de son crasseux mais nécessiteux travail. Cependant, ce soir-là Kurt était bizarrement serein. Son corps s'enivrait d'une chaleur indéfinissable, dont Kurt méconnaissait la provenance. Un paisible sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres encore rouges et bouffies ; alors que d'agréables images frappa son esprit : un torse hâlé légèrement poilu, une bouche pourpre et charnue ainsi qu'une langue incroyable que Kurt aurait voulu arracher. Ses mains devinrent moites tandis que paradoxalement sa gorge s'asséchait, en raison d'une boule se formant entre sa tranchée et son œsophage. Et soudain, son cœur palpita fougueusement ; et une mystérieuse inquiétude le pénétra.

Kurt battait des cils, se réveillant à peine de son requinquant repos, lorsque retentit l'alarme d'un téléphone portable au pied d'un lit étroit, inscrivant en bâtonnets luminescents sur l'écran tactile les chiffres 6:19. Les draps reposaient gracieusement sur ses hanches, laissant son torse de porcelaine à nu. Quand, tout s'emballa.

« DEBOUT, KURT ! Hurla sa colocataire, en entrant sauvagement dans sa chambre.

Le châtain se tourna sur le ventre, puis plaça son oreiller au dessus de sa tête en grognant de mécontentement ; car il ne souhaitait en rien quitter un lit aussi confortable pour renouveler cette infernale routine journalière. Mais, sa meilleure amie n'était pas du même avis. Elle le secoua brutalement de droite à gauche, et Kurt n'eut d'autres choix que de se plier à ses exigences.

« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je me lève. Rétorque-t-il en levant les bras en signe d'abdication. »

Rachel lança un regard suspicieux, mais déserta la pièce. Kurt se frotta les yeux de la paume de ses mains afin de reprendre ses esprits ; avant d'écarter méticuleusement les draps.  
En entrant dans la douche, son corps évacue une partie de sa pression quotidienne. Il activa l'arrivée d'eau, et resta debout sous le jet d'eau chaude essayant de calmer ses nerfs, en vain. Kurt se préparait à affronter les épreuves de la matinée sans un murmure. Sans même songer, à la soirée qui l'attendait.  
La peau encore ruisselante, Kurt enfila un sobre T-shirt blanc qui se recouvrit instantanément de multiples tâches sombres. Il l'accompagna d'un pantalon noir, et plaça la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule droite.  
Il courut vers le salon où l'attendait Rachel le nez dans son bol de lait. Contrairement à la brunette, Kurt se suffit d'une brioche et partit en direction de la NYADA.

Malgré ses deux années d'enseignants à la célèbre école d'art dramatique; Kurt était toujours aussi émerveillé devant la magnificence des lieux. Et, il y avait de quoi. La salle offrait une impressionnante hauteur sous-plafond, d'où pendait un majestueux lustre en cristal, étincelant à chaque caresse des rayons du soleil qui émanaient de la fenêtre. Kurt pouvait admirer son reflet sur des miroirs accrochés le long d'un des murs de la salle; tandis qu'il enchaînait les entrechats et les pliés à la barre, les pieds délicatement posés sur un luisant parquet. Quand une ancienne connaissance fit son apparition.

« Salut, Kurt ! S'exclama une voix masculine. »

Kurt arrêta net son mouvement, et sentit l'exaspération monter en lui à une telle vitesse; qu'il du échapper un soufflement afin de l'évacuer. Il détestait être déranger lors de son échauffement matinal. L'étudiant se retourna alors et fit face à l'objet de son agacement.

« Hey ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Ça te dit d'aller prendre un café, après les cours ? Avança le jeune homme. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine proposition de la part d'un inconnu. De plus, le châtain avait beau se creuser la cervelle; il n'arrivait pas à discerner ce jeune homme- qui sembler très bien le connaître. Pourtant, ces cheveux blonds en bataille habillé d'un bonnet en laine, ces yeux bleus et ce sourire éclatant … Ce visage lui était familier. Kurt remua ses neurones, et fouilla- une dernière fois - au plus profond de sa mémoire visuelle, en vain.  
Il était tellement obnubilé par sa volonté à savoir qui était exactement ce jeune homme ; qu'il en oublia le principale intéressé. En effet, ce dernier ayant remarqué sa longue absence, se décida à intervenir.

« Je vois … Tu as oublié mon nom. Fit-il accompagné d'un fort accent anglais, que Kurt jugea très très sexy.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Kurt écarquilla les yeux, son esprit venait d'être frappé de plein fouet: une soirée étudiante noyé dans l'alcool, ses mains sur son corps et cette bouche sur ses lèvres. Kurt avait couché avec cet homme ! Mais delà à se souvenir de son prénom, Kurt n'y parvenait toujours pas. Heureusement, ce mystérieux jeune homme lui vint en aide.

« Adam ! Je m'appelle Adam. L'informa-t-il

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Adam. S'excusa Kurt, mort de honte.

-Ne le sois pas. Tu sais, … je n'ai également plus aucun souvenir de cette soirée. Je l'avais compris en nous voyant, le lendemain, nus sur le lit. Je suis parti avant que tu ne te réveille. Expliqua le dénommé Adam. »

Kurt se sentait blessé dans son ego. Lui, qui avait été maintes fois remercié et félicité pour ses prouesses sexuelles, était vexé qu'on ne puisse se souvenir d'une nuit avec lui- même avec un taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang supérieur à la norme autorisé.  
Voulant prouver ses talents, c'est muni d'un sourire aguicheur et d'une voix sensuelle que Kurt fit une suggestion des plus surprenantes.

« Je peux, sans problème, te rafraîchir la mémoire. »

Un air lubrique dessiné sur le visage, Adam acquiesça tandis que la sonnerie retentissait dans toute la NYADA marquant l'heure du déjeuner.

Très vite, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent- après avoir déambuler dans le dédale qu'est cette école- dans les toilettes pour hommes. Le châtain entraîna le blond dans une des cabines, avant de refermer soigneusement le hoquet de celle-ci. Kurt pressa son camarade contre la porte verrouillée, lui attrapa les poignets avant de les coller au-dessus de sa tête. Kurt prit à pleine bouche les lèvres fines et rosées de son partenaire; pendant que ses mains se précipitèrent à l'assaut de l'ouverture de sa fermeture éclair. Sans prévenir, Kurt le retourna violemment sur le ventre. On entendit un lourds fracas- dû au rude contact entre l'abdomen du jeune homme et le bois de la porte- mêlé à des halètements, comparable à une locomotive à vapeur, de plus en plus intensifs. Ce moment ne présentait aucune patience, aucune douceur, voire même aucun réel plaisirs.  
Kurt descendit le pantalon du blond en emportant avec lui, son boxer à pois blanc sur fond noir. Le châtain pénétra alors au plus profond d'Adam, sans préparation ni prévention. Ses gestes était abrupts et bourrus. L'amour n'était pas de rigueur. La scène exhibait simplement deux animaux en rut, s'aidant mutuellement à assouvir leurs besoins primitifs de sexe. Tout était vide de sens. Vide. Quel terme idéal pour caractériser Kurt ! Un trou béant se creusait effrayamment de jour en jour au fond de son cœur.

19h45. Kurt achevait une nouvelle journée de cours, et le jeune homme était éreinté. Cependant, ce n'était pas terminer. Car la soirée démarrait à peine. Il était temps pour notre bel étudiant de se métamorphoser en sexy stripteaseur.  
Tout juste, venait-il de franchir les pas de la porte du Métropolitain; que son patron le prit à partie. Ce dernier tira assez brutalement et fortement sur son avant-bras. Acte que Kurt ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

« Aīe ! Vous me faîtes mal, Mark ! Se plaingna-t-il »

Le coupable ne réagit pas, continuant de trainer le châtain à travers le club.  
Ce que Kurt détestait bien plus que son travail au noir; c'était- sans hésitation- son patron. Mark était un homme cruel et abject. Son maître mot demeurait l'argent. Il se foutait complètement de la sécurité et du bien-être de ses employés ; et n'avait aucun remords à profiter de leur situation précaire. Comme Mari disait souvent : "Business is Business".  
Ce patron ingrat se stoppa enfin, et relâcha son emprise. Il pointa alors son doigt vers un homme confortablement assis sur un divan rouge. Son crâne était dégarni et sa panse aux limites de l'éclatement. Kurt ne pu retenir un haut-le-cœur; lorsque ce pervers lui adressa un clin d'œil emplit de sous-entendus, un sourire libidineux collait sur ses lèvres.

« Cet homme a besoin de tes services. Je compte sur toi, Kurt. Dit-il d'un air presque menaçant, avant de partir sûrement recompter un énième fois ses billets verts. »

Kurt souffla d'exaspération, mais s'avança pas à pas vers son nouveau client. Ses jambes flagellaient, son cœur palpitait, son respiration s'accélérait et ses mains devenait moites: chaque parcelle de son corps ne répondait plus. L'anxiété s'éveilla en lui. Kurt tenta de bomber son esprit et mettre son cerveau en pause, afin de ne plus ressentir aucunes émotions. Impossible ! Le stripteaseur avait goutté au fruit défendu: le plaisir. Et, il ne pouvait- ou plutôt, ne voulait- plus revenir en arrière. L'impatience, la sauvagerie, la brutalité, le désaveu et le chagrin étaient finis. Cet inconnu d'une nuit l'avait compris et respecté comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait, inconsciemment mais totalement, bouleversé sa vie. N'est-ce pas ce que l'on nomme "l'amour" ?  
Rachel avait raison: Kurt méritait d'être heureux. Fermement décidé, Il prit ses jambes à son cou, pour s'échapper- une bonne fois pour toute- de cet enfer sur terre. Et, tant pis si son patron le réprimandera.

Essoufflé, Kurt vrombissait comme une voiture en panne. Le dos courbé et les mains posé sur ses genoux; le jeune homme fixait désespérément le sol, à la recherche d'un nouveau souffle. Des perles salées roulaient, sans honte, sur ses joues. Il se sentait libre et indépendant. De par les larmes, s'écoulait toute la noirceur dont sa vie débordait. Un poids colossal tomba de ses épaules. Kurt ne regrettait absolument pas sa décision. Il avait toujours rêvé ces fabuleux jours où il fuirait ce répugnant travail. Bizarrement, il s'estimait différent. Sa constante amertume semblait avoir disparu.  
C'est fou, de voir les conséquences que peut engendrer UNE NUIT. Une seule nuit, mais passée avec la bonne personne.  
Aveuglément, cette course folle avait mené Kurt dans un parc de Brooklyn. De hauts arbres le côtoyaient, et devant lui se trouvait un kiosque, encore ouvert. Le châtain en éprouvait l'envie irrépressible. Il s'était promis d'arrêter. Cependant les sensations avaient été si fortes, que son besoin de nicotine hurlait à la mort.  
Kurt épongea ses larmes d'un revers, et marcha. Il demanda au kiosquier un paquet de ces Malboro favorites. Quand soudain, il remarqua une chose incroyable, au dessus de l'épaule du vieil homme.  
Son corps se redit instantanément et son cœur rata un nombre incalculable de battements. La bouche grande ouverte, son regard azur ne pouvait se détacher d'un magazine people avec en couverture une fraîche connaissance. Ces yeux ambrés, ces cheveux ébènes et bouclés, ces dents étincelantes et ses délicieuses lèvres pourpres et charnues. Pas de doute, c'était lui ! La photo le montrait sous son plus beau jour- en imaginant que cet homme ait un mauvais jour. Car, il avait revêtit un classique mais majestueux costume trois pièces. Cependant, il n'était pas seul. À son bras, reposait une magnifique blonde aux yeux émeraude. Sa beauté n'avait d'égal que son élégance.  
Le cliché était suivi de la légende suivante: "Le prince Blaine de Génovie s'est fiancé à la fille du milliardaire, Henry Williams, Tessa Williams."

 _ **Fin du deuxième chapitre ! Dites moi, votre ressentis dans une review (ça fait toujours plaisirs), ou vous pouvez également follow ma fic. J'espère pouvoir mettre le troisième chapitre rapidement. Merci d'avance, et à une prochaine fois.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Ça fait longtemps, non ? Désolé pour cette longue, très longue absence. Pour ma défense, je suis rentrée en Terminale S. Le travail afflux tandis que les pauses se raccourcissent. Mon temps dévoué à l'écriture est devenu marginale. Aujourd'hui, il est rare que je puisse poursuivre l'histoire d'amour de nos tourtereaux. L'échéance du BAC approche à grands pas, et plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je dois alors mettre tout mes efforts dans mes révisions et suis désolé si la publication des chapitres se fait tarder. J'espère que vous comprendrez (mais je n'en doute pas). Je vous promet que moi aussi je préférais écrire plutôt que je recensés mes leçons de mathématiques, physique-chimie ou SVT. En tout cas, même si chaque minute est dorénavant importante, j'ai mis un point d'honneur à publier ce troisième chapitre. Je ne suis pas aussi sadique et ne pouvais vous laisser sur tel Plot Twist, alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui vous sera aussi agréable à lire que moi à l'écrire.**

 **Matthewdaddariotrash :** **Merci pour tes compliments ! Je ne te remerciez jamais assez pour ton aide. (Vous pouvez également la remerciez car c'est grâce à elle que vous lisez un texte sans faute d'orthographe…)**

 **Alex :** **Merci pour tout ! C'est vraiment super gentil. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi notre Blaine à tout à fait l'étouffe d'être un Prince. En effet, ce titre lui va à ravir.**

 **monica59 :** **Merci infiniment ! Tes compliments sont très touchant. Ce que tu m'as dit m'as faites sourire. Je suis très heureuse que tu t'intéresse à mon histoire. Et, de toi à moi, je ne peux pas non plus supporter cette Tessa.**

 **CeliaCom7 :** **Merci pour tout tes compliments cela me fait très plaisirs. Je suis contente de constater que tu apprécie mon histoire. PS : Tessa et Blaine ne font que fiancée. On peut toujours annulé des fiançailles avant un mariage… Mais bon je ne t'en dis pas plus !**

 **Sissi1789 :** **Merci d'avoir lu et laissé un review. J'espère que la suite que tu attendais te plairais également.**

 **winchesterer-23 :** **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce nouveau chapitre à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

 **Avant de vous laisser commencer à lire, je voudrais vous signaler une petite chose. Ce chapitre est le chapitre 2, c'est la même journée que Kurt mais sous le point de vue de Blaine. Depuis le début, Blaine ne sait jamais exprimé alors aujourd'hui je lui consacre un chapitre entier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous.**

 **Enjoy !**

 _ **Chapitre 3: Quand on ne peut pas oublier... 2.0**_

Au cœur de Manhattan, les pieds déchaussés, et ses chaussures suspendues à ses index, Blaine marchait à pas feutré; s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Il parcourait les couloirs du New York Palace en essayant de se rappeler laquelle des ces éblouissantes suites était la sienne. Sa mémoire lui faisant défaut il tenta d'insérer sa clé électronique- qui ressemblait davantage à une carte de crédit qu'à une clé- dans tous les fentes de ces boîtiers électroniques visés aux portes de l'hôtel. Mais, à chaque fois le même résultat : le voyant rouge ne cessait de s'allumer. Ce n'est qu'au bout du sixième essai, que ces efforts furentrécompensés : un des boîtiers avait reconnu la clé et le jeune homme fut autorisé à rejoindre sa suite. _Porte 216_ , nota-t-il dans un endroit de son esprit.

Blaine s'aventura dans le hall, et y déposa ses chaussures avant de retirer, puis rangé soigneusement ses habits bon-marché désormais complètement froissé- qu'il avait réussi à piquer dans le casier de l'un des maîtres d'hôtel- sur le canapé du living-room. Le bouclé se retrouva alors en petite tenue : un Marcel blanc et un slip étranger qu'il ne se souvenait du comment, il l'avait dégotté.

Plus que quelques mètres, et Blaine arriva, enfin, dans la pièce tant envié : sa chambre. Il déverrouilla le bracelet en or blanc de sa montre, et la posa sur la table de nuit supportant déjà une lampe de chevet. Il se glissa sous les draps en soie,d'un blanc aussi pur que les nuages planant dans le ciel ! Cette couleur ne finissait de poursuivre Blaine. Peu importe le chemin qu'il emprunté, ou ce qu'il fasse Blaine ne pouvait passer outre ces souvenirs qui le hantaient. Ses yeux, sa bouche, sa peau, ses cheveux tout, absolument tout était parfaitchez cet homme.

Dans ses draps, à chacun de ses couchers, Blaine avait l'impression de flotter parmi les anges. Ange ! Quel terme idéalement adapté pour décrire cette homme. Car, celui-ci ne pouvait être réel tant sa beauté, sa sensibilité et son innocence étaient inhumaine.

Cette nuit ne faisant pas exception à la règle le jeune homme ne tarda pas à tombé dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé. Cependant, son sommeil était un peu plus agité que d'habitude. Comment voulez-vous dormir après une pareille soirée ? Blaine ne s'était jamais aussi bien amusé. Pour une fois, il s'était moqué des conséquences etn'avait penséexclusivement qu'à lui-même. Il avait enfin pu révéler l'homme qui se cachait désespérément derrière le prince. Plus de bonnes manières, de costumes étincelants, ou de couronnes en or massif. Il n'avait eu que du plaisir, une simple veste bleu marine, et des cheveux bouclés laissé à l'air libre.

Libre… c'était le seul souhait de Blaine. Chaque année, à la même date, il soufflait de petites bougies de cire colorées en espérant que cette année serait la dernière. Mais, le cauchemar perpétuait depuis déjà vingt-deux ans. « Non, Blaine ! Tu es un Prince ! » lui répéter en boucle ses parents. Et, si Blaine n'avait tout simplement plus envie d'être un « Prince ». L'argent et le pouvoir : tout le monde en rêve. Et bien, Blaine y baignait depuis sa venue au monde. Mais, lui ne rêvait que d'une vie banal : avec des études qui lui plaises, des amis quile soutiennent et... un petit ami qui l'aime.

Et, oui ! Blaine était gay. Au fond de lui-même, il l'avait toujours su. Il est vrai que, Blaine avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse habitude à s'attarder un peu plus sur les abdos d'un garçon qu'à la poitrine d'une fille. Ce n'était pas qu'il les trouvait repoussante, au contraire Blaine adorait la compagnie féminine; cependant, delà à les apprécier physiquement ... Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il en a fallut du temps pour que Blaine s'avoue, enfin, son homosexualité. Mais,... un soir après un dîner mondain- un peu trop alcoolisé- le bouclé n'avait pas hésité a sauté le mignon petit serveur, qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui lancer des regards langoureux et, assez, expressifs de toute la soirée. Éric, s'appelait-il. Blaine avait très vite mis fin à leur "relation"; ne souhaitant rien de sérieux. Évidemment, que Blaine aurait voulu avoir un petit ami. Quelqu'un qui vous console en cas de coups de blues; quelqu'un avec qui partagé des moments de passion et de romantisme; quelqu'un a aimé et qui vous aime en retour. Mais, ne l'oublions pas : Blaine est un prince; et un prince ne peut pas être gay. Sérieusement ?! Avez-vous déjà assisté à un mariage princier; où il n'avait pas un, mais deux mariés ? Ou encore, avez-vous déjà vu- dans un dessin animé de Walt Disney- un prince attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de son prince charmant ? Non ! Cela reste constamment le couple : la belle princesse en détresse et le prince charmant vaillant. Malheureusement, il faudrait des millénaires pour espérer changer les mentalités. Alors, en attendant, Blaine était condamné à jouer le rôle du prince parfait cherchant la princesse de ses rêves. Car- Blaine en étant sûr- son père ne comprendra pas son attirance pour les hommes, et le bannirait à jamais de son royaume et sa famille. Également, sa mère- qui même si elle demeurait douce et tendre- restait très attachée aux valeurs et aux traditions aristocratiques.

Les rares instant de paix, où Blaine accordait à sa véritable personnalité de transparaître, était quand il sortait en ville incognito déguisé en monsieur-tout-le-monde. Le bouclé profitait alors des vraies gens qui trimaient sans relâche. Car très, très souvent, l'aristocratie lui tapait sur les nerfs. Tous ces hommes et ces femmes, avec plus d'argent que de goût, n'avaient aucune valeur de la vie. Ils étaient complètement déconnecté de la réalité; presque comme s'ils vivaient sur une autre planète.

Mais même si ses parents étaient sévères et exigeants; Blaine les admirait en tant que personne. Autant son père que son mère était courageux et altruiste ne souciant que du bonheur de leur peuple.

Dès lors que, la Génovie avait traversé une période de crise; ils n'avaient pas hésité à sacrifier leur confort personnelle pour sauver leur peuple.

Car, ce petit pays d'à peine 5,02 km2; se mourait d'une crise qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Le minuscule royaume ne pouvait faire le poids face d'immense puissance comme les États-Unis, l'Europe ou la Chine. Durant des années, les génoviens avaient eu dû mal à subvenir à leurs besoins, et beaucoup trop d'entre eux- sans emploi- n'arrivaient plus à se nourrir correctement.

Bien que Le Roi James et la Reine Victoria ont vendu aux enchères: joyaux, bijoux,trésors, pierre précieuse, ... La recette n'avait pas était suffisante. Et, ils n'ont eu plus d'autres choix que de demander l'aide de ces grandes puissances.

Aujourd'hui, le peuple génoviena retrouvé des couleurs et se porte à merveilles. Cependant, ce dernier ignore un secret que s'efforce de cacher ces altesses James et Victoria, ainsi que leur gouvernement.

Effectivement, Génovie s'en ai sorti;... mais in extrémis. Aujourd'hui, le royaume était criblé de crédits sont des bombes à retardements, et celle qu'à souscrite le gouvernement de Génovie s'apprêtait à exploser.

Blaine se sent, plus que jamais, concerner. Alors, afin d'être digne du trône qui l'attend; le jeune prince sait qu'il doit lui aussi se sacrifier.

~OoO~

Dans les cuisines de l'hôtel, Miss Châtaigne déposait un bol de lait frais sur un plateau d'argent, déjà garnis de divers mets et breuvages : jus d'orange vitaminé, biscottes craquantes, croissants croustillants, confiture de fraise maison ; rien ne manquait. Agrippant les poignets du plateau ; elle montait prudemment, une à une, les marches d'un escalier en marbre. Heureusement, elle n'eu quasiment aucun mal à atteindre un long couloir menant à une multitude de portes, chacune se trouvant être l'entrée d'une prestigieuse suite. Elle termina quelques pas, puis arriva devant celle qui l'intéressée. D'une main, elle essaya de stabiliser le plateau- en faisant reposer le fond de celui-ci sur sa paume- pour pouvoir sorti de la poche avant de son tablier fleuri, une carte électronique. Cette dernière fut ensuite emboîter dans la fente qui lui correspondait. On entendit un faible déclic- signe de l'ouverture de la porte- puis Miss Châtaigne pu accéder au salon de la suite. Elle le traversa dans sa longueur, et atterrit dans une chambre dont l'unique bruit gâchant ce paisible silence était un ronflement régulier. Un corps endormis nageait sous une eau blanche; dont seul, transparaissait à la surface, une masse ténébreuse. Miss Châtaigne abandonna le plateau sur la table de chevet, et vint s'asseoir au près du dormeur. Elle souleva finement les quelques épaisses mèches sombres qui dissimulaient son beau visage. Les rayons poussiéreux du soleil baignaient ses joues hâlées d'une lumière chatoyante. Très vite, ce dernier réagit aux caresses de la femme ; et grommela un charabia incompréhensible. Miss Châtaigne insista en douceur en perpétuant ses chatouilles agréables. Blaine battit adonc des cils ; avant de déployer ses paupières.

-B'jour. Marmonna-t-il, un pied au pays des songes et un autre à la frontière de la réalité.

-Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? Demande-t-elle, la main toujours sur son front et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Superbement… Rajouta Blaine, en levant les yeux au ciel comme pour se remémorer un souvenir merveilleux enfoui.

Miss Châtaine resta perplexe par l'adverbe employé. En quoi, une anodine nuit passé à dormir profondément dans un lit- aussi douillet soit-il- peut-elle être « superbe » ? S'attardant-un peu trop- sur le regard vitreux du jeune prince, les sourcils froncés, elle réfléchit un instant...

Ses yeux d'un jaune subtil s'éclairèrent alors lorsque ceux-ci trouvèrent d'importants hématomes violacés s'étalés le long de son cou, et quadrillés par de fines marques rouges.

...non ?!

-Ne me dites pas, que vous êtes encore sorti en douce cette nuit. Espéra-t-elle, peu confiante.

Blaine ne répondit pas à cette accusation ; mais son large sourire en disant long.

-Non, pas encore ! S'écria, Miss Châtaigne sursautant du lit. Je vous l'ai pourtant explicitement déconseillé. Rappela-t-elle.

Blaine se redressa, pour s'installer dans une position plus confortable contre la tête de lit, afin de pouvoir clairement s'expliquer.

-Je sais, je sais… Mais je ne supporte pas de rester enfermer dans cet hôtel, toute la journée. Chouina Blaine.

-Vous pourriez faire un effort. Réclama-t-elle. Si ces majestés avaient remarqué votre absence,… Je n'ose même pas imaginer leur réaction. Avoua-t-elle, en faisant de grands gestes théâtrales.

\- Miss Châtaigne ! S'exclama le jeune prince. Je te conjure, d'être clémente. Tu ne vas, tout de même, pas le répéter à mes parents ? S'il te plaît… Supplie-t-il, en soudant ensemble les paumes de ses mains devant son visage.

Miss Châtaigne regarda Blaine d'un air perplexe et ses yeux mouillés de chien battus eu raison d'elle.

-Comment te résister ? Maudît-elle entre ses dents. Bien sûr que non. Assura-t-elle, en laissant retomber ses bras le long de ses flancs.

Le Prince leva le poing en signe de victoire, tout en criant un mini « Yes ! ». _Ouf !_ Blaine pouvait enfin respirer. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Comment avait-il bien pu douter de Miss Châtaigne ? La cinquantenaire, potelée et rondouillette aux cheveux roux flamboyants indéfiniment tirés en un impeccable chignon, avait constamment été là pour Blaine. Le jeune prince se souvenait de tous ces moments de joie passés en compagnie de sa gouvernante. De sa plus tendre enfance à son passage à l'âge adulte, en passant par son adolescence difficile ; Miss Châtaigne l'avait toujours traité tel un fils, et s'était toujours comporté comme une mère aimante et apaisante envers lui. Sa véritable mère jouant le rôle d'une reine débordée ne pouvait s'occuper perpétuellement de son unique fils. Alors c'est à Miss Châtaigne, gouvernante de confiance auprès de la famille royale, que l'on délégua cette tâche ardue. En effet, le petit prince n'était pas un bambin facile. Déjà enfant, Blaine s'amuser a terrorisé les cygnes gracieux qui se prélassaient sur la paisible eau de la fontaine du château qui se trouvait dans le vaste jardin royale, aux allures de Versailles. Adolescent, il se moquait de ses nobles compères et aimait gâcher les somptueuses soirées de son père à l'aide de diverses farces et attrapes comme de faux serpent en plastiques, des tapettes à souris ou des pétards. Adulte, la majorité n'avait guère modifié le comportement turbulent du Prince. Au contraire, Blaine avait pris l'habitude de se cacher parmi le commun des mortels pour enchaîner conquêtes, nuits alcoolisées et déboires en boîtes de nuits. Blaine ne s'arrêtait pas et accumulait les réprimandes de la part de ses parents, qui craignaient en secret pour l'avenir de leur unique successeur et espoir. Fortheureusement pour lui, ces majestés n'étaient pas au courant des hobbies nocturnes de leur fils. Seul Miss Châtaigne connaissait la vérité sur la double-vie que menait le jeune prince depuis qu'il a atteint l'âge de boire, après qu'elle est surprit Blaine tiré à quatre épingle grimpant le lierre du mur de sa chambre. Celui-ci avait été obligé de tout lui révéler. Tout, c'est-à-dire tout : ces stratagèmes-presque infaillible- pour s'échapper en toute discrétion du château (en effet, l'argent demeurait un excellent moyen pour soudoyer les gardes) ; ces soirées arrosées rythmaient par la danse et le sexe ; et même… son homosexualité qu'il pouvait enfin vivre au grand jour, la nuit. _Ironique, non ?_ A sa grande surprise, et pour son plus grand plaisirs ; Miss Châtaigne avait répéter jusqu'à s'égosiller la voix que « cela ne changeait rien, qu'il restait le même petit chenapan qu'elle aime, et que tout ce qui importait réellement était son bonheur ». Blaine, ne sait pas pourquoi exactement, mais il ne s'était pas empêcher de pleurer à chaude larmes tandis que son cœur fondait littéralement. Comme un doux reflex, Miss Châtaigne l'avait pris automatiquement dans ses bras, dessinant des cercles réconfortants dans son dos; en signe de sécurité et de confiance.

Ce souvenir était loin derrière eux; mais Miss Châtaigne ne parvenait à stopper ce sentiment exaspérant d'impuissance, quand l'image de ce visage anéantie, épuisé et libéré lui foudroyait l'esprit. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu déceler cet abattement grandissant- qui déchirait son protégé- avant ? Il fallait dire que Blaine excellait dans l'art du mensonge, et de la dissimulation des sentiments- tout comme ses ancêtres au sang bleu, d'ailleurs. On pourrait presque dire que cela reste une qualité primordiale afin de gouverner un pays. _Dissimuler pour mieux régner_ , était devenue une devise royale. Miss Châtaigne ne devait pas s'en vouloir autant; car ce sourire charmeur faisait chavirer les têtes les plus raisonnées. Cependant, sous ce visage aux traits parfaits et angéliques; se cachait UNE PEUR. Comme si la vie s'apparentait à une longue et pénible traversée dans une jungle hostile. Blaine était encore à la recherche de ce doux rayons de soleil qui le guidera au milieu de ces troncs épais et robustes, et de leurs branches difficilement entremêlées dans une voûte opaque.

« Mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus, c'est d'accord ? Prévint-elle, une toute dernière fois.

-Tu as ma parole ! Affirma Blaine, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Miss Châtaigne observa son protégé sous tous ses angles, peu convaincu par sa demi-promesse.

-Je sais que c'est faux. Abandonna-t-elle, avant d'éclater de rire. »

Son rire rocailleux fut rapidement encourager par celui plus aiguë de Blaine. Cette femme et ce- presque- homme, se vouant un respect, une confiance et un amour indestructible et inébranlable, pouffèrent de rire ensemble. Les deux sons- pourtant indéniablement différent- se mélangèrent harmonieusement, à l'image de leur propriétaire. À bout de souffle, Miss Châtaigne mit fin à cette courte récréation pour reprendre son sérieux. Elle regarda ce jeune prince qui n'avait rien demander à personne, mais qui se retrouverait désormaisavec, sur ses frêles épaules, tout le poids d'un pays. Quelle lourde responsabilité, pour un jeune garçon de vingt-deux ans ! Son âge rimait pourtant désespérément avec fête, amis, premiers amours, découvertes, émancipation et non pas avec protocole, Duc de Bretagne ou d'Irlande, mariage arrangé, étiquette, enfermement... Miss Châtaigne était si peiné et attristé. Elle demeurait une silencieuse spectatrice devant cet pièce tragique qui se jouait sous ses yeux humides et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que...

« Soyez prudent. Dit-elle sur ton supplient.

Et, Blaine la vit. Cette impuissance dans le regard de sa gouvernante. Elle était- malheureusement- là, et assombrissait ses yeux communément pétillantsaux couleurs de la grosse étoile. Le cœur brisé, le Prince comprit alors que son attitude nonchalante n'était pas sans conséquence. Bien sûr, il prenait sans cesse conscience des risques qu'il encourait si ses parents- bien aimé- venaient à apprendre le contenue détaillé de ses nuits. Mais- malheureusement- ce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué c'était cette souffrance. Cette souffrance, dont il était le seul auteur et qu'il faisait endurer à la seul personne qui le comprenaitsincèrement- Miss Châtaigne. Cependant, Blaine ne pouvait pas modifié son comportement de bohème puisqu'il faisait partie intégrante de son être. C'était comme si on lui demandait de se couper une jambe, ou de s'arracher un œil **impossible**.Il _était_ cet homme désordonné, je-m'en-foutiste et audacieux. Ou en tout cas, il l' _était devenue._ Ceci était davantage une masque que le jeune prince arborait. Un masque conçue à partir de désespoir, et soutenue par le mensonge. À quand celui qui saura voir au travers ?

-Promis. Assura Blaine, perplexe. »

Miss Châtaigne le fixa obstinément, et esquissa un faible sourireavant d'hocher- lentement- la tête d'avant en arrière comme pour signer ce contrat verbale. Elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle au Jeune Prince de prouver qu'il en était assez digne.

« Bon ! Annonça Miss Châtaigne pour clore ce sujet douloureux. Hier soir, vous avez bien entendue vos cher parents. Aujourd'hui, nous...

-Aujourd'hui, nous recevons à déjeuner la _belle_ et _richissime_ Tessa Williams, fille du milliardaire entrepreneur, Henry Williams. Continua Blaine, sans grande conviction.

-Très bien. Et, souvenez-vous...

-Pas de bêtises, Blaine. Récita-t-il, exaspéré. Cette fille est un bon partie. Elle est la seule héritière du groupe _Williams_. Un vingtième de sa fortune pourrait sauvé la Génovie, tout entière. Je sais...

-Excellent. Commenta Miss Châtaigne. »

La femme potelée ancra son regard, empli de compensions, dans celui neutre et indifférent de Blaine. Avec le temps, celui-ci avait appris à éteindre son cœur et à mettre sous silence ses émotions.

-Désolé... Lâcha Miss Châtaigne, les yeux trempés.

Blaine bomba son torse, et releva la tête. Il resta fort et digne avant d'énoncer :

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Mais, Blaine n'avait pas cerné la véritable porté de ce message désespéré. Miss Châtaigne ne s'excusa pas, parce qu'elle se croyait fautive de toute cette machination mais car elle savait éperdument que, jamais, elle ne pourrait changé le dramatique destin de ce jeune garçonqui se dessinait. La gouvernante sourit une dernière fois à son Prince et quitta la suite dans un faible claquement.

Blaine se retrouva alors, seul. Entouré de dorures, de marbres, de soie et de toutes sortes de matières précieuse Blaine laissé couler librement les larmes qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en trombe, et sa voix s'échappa hors de son larynx en un cri d'effroi. Le jeune homme retira son masque un instant, laissant s'exprimer toute sa rage et son désespoir au travers de ses pleurs et de ses lamentations infortunés.

~OoO~

Assis sur un tabouret, devant le miroir de la commode Blaine- habillé d'un costume noir à la fois chic et élégant- se passait un peigne dans les cheveux. Cependant, la tâche- qui paraissait simple et banal- s'avérait plus difficile que pourn'importe qui. Ses cheveux était si épais et bouclés que Blaine eu du mal à les discipliner, un temps soit peu. Quelques mèches rebelles s'hérissaient à l'arriéré de son crâne, tandis que d'autres se balançaient habilement sur son front. Épuisé, Blaine peinait à trouver un équilibre cohérent dans cette touffe de poil. Une énième fois, il s'activa à l'arrière de son crâne, donnant des coups raides et accélérés à l'aide du peigne; mais le résultat était toujours aussi décevant. _Assez !_ Blaine pirouetta, de quatre-vingt dix degrés, sur son tabouret et jeta l'ustensile de torture à travers la pièce- celui-ci ne tarda pas à atterrir près de la porte séparant la chambre à coucher du living-room. De retour à sa place, Blaine prit- dans ses mains crispées- son visage. Un visage qui désormais ne ressemblait plus à rien, tant il avait perdu de se fraîcheur. Dés qu'il fut prêt, après quelques secondes de dissimulation physique, Blaine découvrit son faciès. Il examina avec attention son double de glace. Et, ce qu'il vit ne fut guère plaisant, au contraire. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et ses paupières soulignées d'impressionnantes cernes violacées traduisant un manque de sommeil flagrant. Ses yeux vides et injectés desang sont boursoufflés par le désespoir, et ses joues humides et brûlantessont rougis par la tristesse. Blaine dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour essuyer la brume de ses larmes, et arrêter le picotement de sa cornée. Son regard perdu dans son reflet, passa rapidement de son visage à son cou. Grandes furent sa surprise et sa perplexité quand il aperçut- au toucher plus qu'à la vue- les souvenirs tangibles de sa nuit de débouche. Des marques violettes et rouges plus grandes que sa main s'étendaient sur une grande partie de son cou. Blaine ne cogita pas longtemps pour s'emparer du fond de teint- qui le narguait ouvertement- sur la commode. Le jeune homme s'en tartina le cou d'une grosse quantité jusqu'à retrouver la perfection de sa peau hâlée quand- tout à coup- il perçut le bruit légers d'une robe en mousseline frottant le parquet et le son exaspèrent de talons cognant le sol. Blaine se hâta- aussitôt- d'essuyer ses mains visqueuses dans un mouchoir en papier qu'il jeta dans une corbeille, près de lui. Avant même qu'il ne déposait le bouchon sur leflacon de verre empli de substance colorée le loquet de la porte s'abaissa. Une petite et discrète tête franchit furtivement l'entrebâillement de celle-ci.

-Je te dérange ? Demanda faiblement une voix chantante.

Le cœur battant, Blaine se retourna. La simple et doucevision de son visiteur suffit à le délivrer de cette angoisse qui l'avait pris en otage.

-Jamais, Maman. Répondit-il sincèrement, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Avec une délicatesse inégalable, Victoria renvoya un sourire éclatant- un peu plus confiant, mais tout aussi sincère- à son fils, avant d'entrer. Son regard pétillant parcourra minutieusement la pièce baigné de lumière. Allongé sur le lit fait au carré, un plateau d'argent aux poignets d'or était dévasté, plus rien ne subsistait. Victoria fut ravi de constater que son fils avait enfin cessé- une bonne fois pour toute- sa ridicule grève de la faim. Car, aussi entêté qu'il soit, Blaine s'était engagé dans une lutte folle en apprenant le but de ce voyage à New-York. Évidemment que Victoria se sentait comme brisée intérieurement à chaque fois qu'elle repensait au sacrifice de son fils. Quelle mère ne le serait pas ! Mais comme tous les sacrifices, il était nécessaire. Et, Blaine l'avait compris. De barbantes réceptions, un faux mariage, une femme narcissique, un trône à la clé son avenir était déjà tout tracé. Plus personne ne voyait d'issu possible c'était- malheureusement- la seule solution. Que vaut une vie en comparaison du sort de tout un pays ? Blaine se sentait prêt à assumer ses responsabilités de prince, et sa mère en était fière.

L'estomac de Blaine se dénoua lentement, au rythme des pas de sa mère qui s'avançait vers lui. Chaque martèlement équivalait à une quantité conséquentes de pression redescendue. Ses semelles rencontrèrent, rapidement, un bout de plastique à plusieurs dents. Le front plissé, sa majesté se baissa délicatement- en prenant garde de ne point abîmer ou froisser sa robe de grand créateur- pour s'en emparer. Elle retourna l'objet entre ses doigts fins et pâles, tout en le regardant d'un drôle d'air.

-Oh... je vois que tu as quelques problèmes pour te préparer. Gloussa-t-elle de bon cœur.

Gêné face à la perspicacité de sa mère, Blaine passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux et souffla un légers rire cristallin.

-Je vois que je ne peut rien te cacher. (Ou presque... Pensa-t-il au plus profond de sa mémoire avec un pincement au cœur.)

-Je vais t'aider. Suggéra-t-elle.

À ces mots, Victoria reprit le chemin qui le séparait de son fils, mais cette fois-ci le peigne à la main. Arrivée près de la commode, elle se plaça derrière lui, le regard sagement fixé sur la tâche qui l'occupe. Blaine ne peut qu'admirer la facilité avec laquelle les dents du peigne se glissait entre ses boucles voluptueuses. En quelques minutes à peine, les doigts de fées de Victoria avait réussi à dompter sa fougueuse chevelure.

-Maman, tu es vraiment une -il par avouer.

-Je sais... Plaisanta-t-elle.

Mère et fils se figèrent, un bon moment, dans un silence de plomb- non pas désagréable. Les adorables yeux noisettes du fils restèrent posés sur leur image dans le miroir, sans la voir. Blaine sentis toujours les ongles de sa mère lui chatouillaient la nuque. Un instant, il clos ses paupières et soupira. Il voulait ancrer à jamais un moment comme celui-ci dans sa mémoire surtout s'il s'avérait être le dernier. Le jeune homme scrute avec avidité ce tendre reflet dans la glace, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eu finit. Il la remercie.

Sa mère s'agenouilla à gauche du tabouret, et Blaine pivota vers elle.

Victoria ouvrit furtivement la bouche deux ou trois avant de la refermer la seconde qui suit. Par cette image, elle imitait à la perfection un poisson hors de l'eau. À ce moment là, Victoria n'était- en effet- pas dans son élément. Après plusieurs grosses secondes écoulaient, sa majesté daigna s'exprimer enfin. Elle enveloppa de ses mains voluptueusement hydratées celle de son fil.

-Je sais que c'est dur, Blaine. Débuta-t-elle les yeux humides. Je ne connais que trop bien ta douleur.

Son souffle commençant à lui manquer, la voix de Victoria se coupa dans l'en train l'obligeant à arrêter sa tirade. Elle souffla un bon coup, se lançant dans une quête désespérée d'oxygène. À moitié refaite, la Reine reprit avec une respiration saccadée.

-Si... si... si... tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. Je suis ta mère et- de par ce titre- suis censée te protéger. Pantela-t-elle, de grosses et chaudes larmes au niveau de sa lèvres. (Elle n'avait même pas sentis ces gouttes d'eau salées ruisselaient le long de ses joues.)

-Maman... Murmurera Blaine en caressant du dos de sa main les pommettes rosées et trempées de sa mère.

-Ta colère contre ton père et moi est toute à fait légitime. Et, je comprendrais si tu ne veuilles plus nous adressais un mot ou...

-Jamais ! Interrompis Blaine. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Insista-t-il, une dernière fois.

-Mais...

-Je vous aime, toi et papa. Si fort que je n'imagine même pas ne plus vous parler ou vous voir. La rassurera-t-il. Je sais que j'ai pu être un peu... retissant au début, mais je suis le Prince Blaine Devon Anderson de Génovie. Je le suis et ai des responsabilités que je suis prêts à assumer. Acheva-t-il en resserrant la pression de ses doigts sur les paumes de sa mère.

Le torrent de larmes fit place à une délicieuse éclaircis lorsque Victoria esquissa un grand sourire. Elle son fils les yeux pétillants d'admiration et de fierté. Son petit garçon était devenu un homme.

-Alors ? Demanda Blaine en levant son sourcils gauche, celui de l'interrogation.

-La voilà. Répondit sa mère tout en en sortant d'un pli de sa robe un fabuleux écrin en velours bleu. Fais bien attention à ne pas la perdre.

-Aie confiance, maman.

Blaine s'accapara cette petite boîte à la fameuse inscription. Sur le couvercle s'étalaientélégamment huit lettres en argent, dont les fines courbes s'entremêlaient en harmonie : _Tiffany's_. Tout en douceur- de peur de briser ce que l'écrin protégeait jalousement- Blaine l'ouvrit. Peu avancé, le jeune homme manqua de se brûler la cornée sous un éclat de lumière solaire se reflétant de la multiplicité des facettes de ce diamant, gros de deux carats.

~OoO~

À reculons, Blaine descendit l'imposant escalier de marbre du New York Palace, en compagnie de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient boursoufflés et ses joues rouges, mais- dorénavant- soulagée, elle arborait un large sourire. Blaine, également, montrait toutes ses dents- même si ce n'était qu'une faible apparence derrière son masque. Mère et fils n'ont pas le temps de poser le pied sur le dernière marche, qu'un corps fort et robuste se pressa sur eux.

-Blaine ! Blaine ! Cria un homme affolé, en secouant vivement sa main de gauche à droite.

Le principale intéressée fut surpris de voir son père aussi affolé et ... .

-Que se passe-t-il, Papa ? Demanda-t-il effrayé

-Bon, je vais vous laisser. Annonça Victoria en embrasant son fils sur la joue. Je veux voir où en est Miss Châtaigne.

-Ça marche, dit Blaine.

Souriant jusqu'au oreille, il admira la grâce de sa mère qui rejoignais les cuisines de l'hôtel avant de se retourner vers le visage à la mâchoire carré de son père.

Roi et Prince, Père et Fils étaient si semblable et pourtant si différent. Les deux hommes voyaient le monde d'un profond regard noisette, mordoré. Les deux hommes déposait une couronne en or massif sur une chevelure épaisse et ténébreuse. Mais un seul avait des traits lisses et fins, un esprit vif et délirant et un sens artistique aiguisé- héritait de sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Papa ? Reprit Blaine déstabilisé.

-Tu l'as ? Questionna James, le regard brillant.

-Oui, répondit-il en tapotant la boule que formait la poche de son pantalon noir classic.

-Parfait ! S'exclama sa majesté. Si avec ce bijou, elle ne dit pas « oui » ; c'est que je ne comprends plus rien aux femmes.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi certain, qu'elle dira « oui » ? S'interrogea, lucidement, Blaine. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

-Blaine, mon cher fils... Débuta James en passant son bras derrière sa nuque. Cette jeune fille est fille de milliardaire. Depuis son plus jeune âge, tout le monde cède à ses désirs les plus fous et personne ne lui refuse jamais rien. Cependant, il existe une chose que son richissime père ne peut lui offrir.

-Quoi, donc ? S'étonna Blaine.

-Une couronna...

-Faux ! Elle peut s'en acheter une, ornée de milliers de pierres précieuses. Rétorqua-t-il.

-Que tu es sot ! Plaisanta James en tapant la haut du crâne de son fils. Je parlais du titre de noblesse. On ne peut s'acheter un titre de noblesse. Comme toute les jeunes filles, Mademoiselle Williams rêve d'un beau château et d'un mariage princier au cours duquel elle deviendra princesse. Et toi, Blaine, tu seras son prince charmant.

-Et, si je n'en avais pas envie... Lâcha, soudain, le « prince charmant » sans retenue en baissant la tête d'abattement.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le mariage d'amour dont tu rêvais. Mais, si tu fais cela ; c'est pour ton peuple ! Rappela-t-il en prenant le menton de son fils entre son pouce et son index.

-Oui, je sais. Seulement, ...

-Seulement quoi, fils ?

-Non, non... rien. Abandonna Blaine.

James déplaça sa main jusqu'à l'épaule de son unique enfant. Un court chemin qu'il se permit de rallonger en donnant une tape virile dans son dos après lui avoir soufflé un mot d'encouragement. Blaine supporta le poids d'un regard attendri de la part de son père. Ils étaient si rare que le Prince ne voulut pas gâcher ce tendre moment en faisant se lever une tempête. Sa décision était prise. Pour son père, pour sa mère, pour miss Châtaigne ; Blaine allait le faire.

-Majesté ! Vos invités sont là. Avertit le majeur d'homme.

-Très bien, Nelson. Remercia James. Nous arrivons tout de suite.

D'un mouvement de tête, le Roi se tourna vers son héritier et lui adressa un regard d'entraide et de compréhension signifiant « Es-tu prêt ? » ; ce par quoi Blaine répondit avec un sourire témoignant de son « Oui » définitif et sincère. Sur cela, tous se dirigèrent vers la salle de réceptions du Palace réservé à l'occasion.

~OoO~

Dans des moments pareils, Blaine ne pouvait que savourer sa chance d'être issu d'une famille royale. Bien que, celle-ci laissait le plus souvent un goût amer dans sa bouche en cet instant de paix retrouvée, Blaine se délectait de tout ce luxe s'étalant sous yeux ahuris. La pièce était incroyablement belle et incontestablement radieuse, avec un hauteur sous plafond ahurissante. Décorer à la manière des élégants châteaux français, cette salle de bal donnait le tournis. Les murs écrus étaient recouverts de fines dorures qui se mélangeait esthétiquement- à certains endroits- à de sobres petits carrés de mosaïques. Au plafond, était peinte une magnifique fresque- qui contait une tumultueuse histoire mettant en scène d'adorables anges se taquinant dans les cieux. D'immenses fenêtres faisaient bénéficié à la pièce d'un maximum de lumière naturelle. La touche finale était enfin apporté par un extraordinaire lustre en diamant surplombant de toute sa prestance, un parquet étincelant. La pièce s'ouvrait sur deux portes : l'une débouchant au hall, l'autre aux cuisines.

Impressionné, Blaine tournait la tête dans tous les sens à l'afflux du moindres détails. La grandeur de la salle était d'autant plus effarante, que ne se perdait en son centre une unique table rectangulaire à la nappe blanche entourée de chaises raffinées. Des bouquets de roses jaunes orients les quatre coins de celle-ci.

Mais, soudainement, le visage émerveillé de Blaine s'assombrit lorsque le jeune Prince posa ses yeux sur deux personnes déjà installé sur leurs sièges. L'une d'elle assisse en bout de table, était un homme impressionnant et charismatique. Taillé dans un costume trois pièces agrémenté d'une cravate, cet homme au brushing impeccable se trouvait être le milliardaire- dont James parlait tant-Henry Williams. Très vite, Blaine accusa la jeune et jolie fille à sa droite d'être sa fille, Tessa Williams. Bien qu'il ne mangeait pas de ce pain là, Blaine ne pouvait pas nier sa beauté étourdissante. Pas étonnant que personne ne puisse lui dire non. Qui voudrez chagriner cet air angélique ? De longs cheveux raides, blonds dorés comme les blés des yeux d'un vert aussi scintillant que le joyaux associé à cette couleur de petites pommettes doucement rosées… Autant de raison pour un garçon de tomber amoureux au premier regard. Cependant Blaine décelait de ce visage une beauté certes mais d'où s'échappait un narcissisme proéminent. Son sourire à la dentition parfaite avait quelque chose de hautain, d'outrecuidant, de désagréable qui la faisait ressembler davantage à une espèce de sorcière qu'à une princesse.

Contrairement à son fils qui faisait grise mine, James affichait un large sourire assuré en se dirigeant vers ses prestigieux invités. Roi et Prince prirent place dans leurs sièges respectifs. Presque instinctivement, James s'installa à gauche de Monsieur Williams tout en prenant soin de laisser une place vide entre les deux hommes afin de se retrouver et pouvoir garder un grand œil sur son fils, qui- sous la pression d'un regard noir de son géniteur fut contraint à s'asseoir à côte de Tessa.

Blaine n'était pas à son aise. L'air prédateur accompagné d'un avide regard de sa partenaire de droite rendait le jeune homme nerveux. Blaine paraissait aussi frêle et fragile qu'un oisillon sortit de son nid face à une chatte agressive et affamée. L'anxiété s'éveilla en lui, ne pouvant plus se rendormir. N'ayant aucun soupçons sur l'état spirituel déplorable de son fils, James commença les fameuses présentations :

-Cher Monsieur Williams, vous me voyez enchanté de vous recevoir. Annonça-t-il d'un ton jovial et courtois. Voici mon fils, Le Prince héritier Blaine Devon Anderson de Génovie.

Blaine se décolla, un instant, de son siège pour prendre la main que lui avait tendu Monsieur Williams. Sa poigne était ferme et moite un vrai supplice pour Blaine qui s'efforçait de demeurer aimable face à cette homme- que Blaine devinait- dur et froid à l'image de sa main.

-C'est honneur de vous rencontrer de Monsieur Williams. Mon père m'a souvent parlé de vous. Votre parcours est remarquable. Dit Blaine d'une digne voix tout en rasseyant à sa place.

Les costumes enfilés, les coiffures ébouriffées, le maquillage soigné, les répliques apprises, les masques enfoncés _(boum!boum!boum!boum!boum!boum!boum!boum!boum ! BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! )_ ; la pièce pouvait commencer. Rideaux !

-Je n'irais pas jusque là… Ajouta, avec une fausse modestie, Monsieur Williams. J'ai simplement eu de la chance.

-De la chance ? S'amusa à répéter Blaine, accompagné par un minimum d'étonnement. Vous n'avez eu besoin d'aucune chance seul votre travail a récemment compté.

Blaine n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du quand, il avait fait preuve d'autant d'hypocrisiequ'en ce moment. Tous ces insupportables mensonges se nouèrent en une énorme boule hébergée dans le creux de sa gorge.

-Il est vrai que l'investissement est un travail ardu qui demande une grande perspicacité. Expliqua, d'un air supérieur, l'homme à la mèche dorée.

Alors que le visage carré de James logeait une mine rassurée et réjouie, une des portes de la salle- celle menant à la cuisine- s'ouvrit sur une douce et agréable créature. Blaine fut d'un seul coup soulagé d'apercevoir sa mère aussi rayonnante. La boule de sa gore tomba instantanément en un tas insignifiant au milieu du suc gastrique de son dégageait autant de splendeur grâce à sa longue chevelure chocolat rattachés en une élégante demi-queue ornée d'une délicate tiare incrustées de précieux cailloux.

-Excusez mon retard... je vérifier quelques derniers détails pour le dîner. Sourit Victoria, resplendissante.

Ses mains délicatement pâles soulevèrent ensemble les pans de sa robe tandis que ses pieds élégamment chaussés avancèrent toujours avec prudence vers la table. Arrivée tel un cygne se déposant sur l'eau claire, Victoria pu s'installer à la place vaquante entre son mari et son invité- que James avait soigneusement garé- avant de défroisser les quelques plis qu'avait engagé sa position assise sur sa robe aux couleurs de feu. Certes de son visage émanait une courtoisie et une sérénité habituel mais dés lors que son regard ambré se posa sur celui mordoré de son fils, une nervosité s'ajouta au mélange. Un puissant coup cogna violemment son cœur- qu'elle sentait s'être arrêté un instant. Victoria se jeta alors corps et âmes à la fabrication d'une nouvelle carapace pour son organe vital déjà très fragile- une qui résisterait à ce spectacle affligeant.

-Ne vous excusez donc pas votre majesté. C'est à moi de vous remercier pour ce somptueux accueil. Reprit Monsieur Williams en parcourant l'extraordinaire salle de bal de ses yeux avides de jalousie. Mon cher Roi, pourquoi avoir reclus une aussi belle fleur au cuisine ? Je vous le demande.

Accompagnant les gestes à la parole, Henry s'empara de la main de Victoria poury déposer un léger baiser au dessus de ses phalanges.« La belle fleur » éclata en un bourgeon de splendeur accompagné d'un rire presque imperceptibles.

-Votre fille est toute aussi magnifique. Confia James.

Tessa rougit d'une tendre teinte rossé.

-Merci infiniment, votre majesté.

-C'était sincère. Hein... Blaine ne trouve-tu pas notre hotte éblouissante ? Demanda James, davantage pour interpeller son fils- dont l'esprit paraissait quitter peu à peu la pièce- que pour connaître le réel fond de sa pensée.

Les yeux rivés sur l'une des fenêtres de la salle, Blaine sursautât au son de la voix grave de son père. Son coude, reposant sur la table et supportant de par la main en son extrémité son menton, bondit avec tout son corps. Le pauvre n'avait même remarqué pas son sa défense, le jeune Prince était certain que la vibration des cordes de vocales de ce Williams laissait échapper des effluves soporifiques.C'est donc un peu dans les vapes que Blaine reprit doucement mais sûrement ses esprits éparpillés. Le bouclé n'avait pas eu le temps nécessaire pour comprendre la question de son père mais il lui semblait avoir entendu quelques brides de la conversation comme : « hotte resplendissante ». Deux mots clés suffisant qui lui permirent de répondre :

-Absolument...

Le pire avait été évité. Et, comme sauvé par le gong Nelson et Miss Châtaigne apparurent des cuisines les bras chargés de nourriture. En peu de temps, le dîner de fête fut servie. Au menu, ces majestés de Génovie avaient commandé : de simples mais honoreux toast de caviar, de succulentes coquilles Saint-Jacques poêlés accompagné de leur nuage de topinambour et délicieuses petites truffes noires. Un véritable régal ! Chaque bouchée était une explosion de saveurs parfumés après une nuit de jeûne arrosé par l'alcool, pour Blaine.

Le silence brutal, qui suivit la pose des plats, fut rapidement brisé par la voix exécrable des invités. Dans une fierté incommensurable, Henry déblatéra sans relâche en exposant sa réussite aux oreilles de tous. La finance, l'économies ou le commerce n'étaient pas des notions qui parlaient énormément à Blaine. En effet, le jeune homme avait toujours trouvé ces hommes et ces femmes imbus d'eux-mêmes, sans aucune pitié, impunité ni remords envers le million de personnes qu'ils se permettent d'abuser ou arnaquer pour seulement quelques millions de dollars. L'argent leur faisait miroiter une invincibilité idiote et certainement pas vraisemblable. Tous ce que le bouclé réussi à saisir ne fut que des amorces de phrases tel que : « investissement », « immobilier », « rapporté gros », « empire »qui mit bout à bout donnait un sens cohérent au charabia empli de termes pointus et techniques énoncé avec ardeur par Monsieur Williams. Près de vingt minutes plus tard, les lèvres du milliardaire cessèrent leurs mouvements exaspérant. Bienheureux, Blaine cru à la délivrance, à la fin du supplie mais ce fut sans compter sur sa fille enjouée de prendre le relais. La blonde évoqua "un minimum" sa vie si "trépidante". Entre le shopping de luxe, les voyages exotiques, les soirées grandioses et... le shopping elle ne savait « plus où donné de la tête ». James et Victoria qualifièrent tout cela de « fort intéressant » à l'inverse de leur fils qui continuait de s'amuser à gratter de sa fourchette en argent son assiette de porcelaine. Un bruit strident et agaçant s'échappa du fortement des deux nobles matières.

Les pupilles rivées à la fenêtre, plongeant dans le ciel, Blaine rêvait à une autre vie. Une vie sans luxe mais surtout avec passion. Car, cette sauvage passion qui déchiquetée son être était condamné à une horrible sentence : la prison à vie. Non, pas la mort ! L'extinction serait si facile exploser et ne plus rien sentir. Quel beau moyen de se débarrasser de sa déprime perpétuel. Cependant, elle sera constamment là. Un endroit secret de son cœur protégeant ces abîmes indescriptibles ne s'arrêtant de couler au fond d'abysses impénétrables. Cette étincelle de Prométhée brûlait en lui au milieu de flammes ardentes. Aucune eau n'est assez puissante pour l'éteindre. Durant une nuit- la plus incroyable des nuits de son existence- Blaine s'était laissé consumé par ce feu aux propriétés présumé magique. Blaine avait même fait une rencontre incroyable. Peut-être était-ce trop tard ? Le Prince s'était déjà embrasé tel un ridicule amas de bois. Le plus tragique n'était ni les récits barbants que formulé Henry, ni les regards langoureux que lui jetaient Tessa (même si cela aurait pu) mais plutôt c'était toutes ses preuves d'affection, de tendresse, d'amour comme des gestes, des sourire, des paroles que son père avait à l'envers de sa mère. Ces scènes dégoulinante de bons sentiments écrasait le pauvre cœur de Blaine chaque fois un peu plus. Le jeune homme imaginait dans son esprit des premiers émois. Des pelouses ombragées, des cheveux emportés sous un légers zéphyrs, de timides premières caresses et des baisers d'amour sincère. C'est ça que Blaine voulait, c'est ça que Blaine cherchait. Intérieurement, il jalousait la chance de ses parents de vivre au côté de l'être aimé. Ce qu'il savait éperdument, n'arriverait malheureusement jamais pour lui.

-Blaine ! Interpella une nouvelle fois James.

À contrecœur, oubliant sa rêverie d'un temps, le bouclé n'eut d'autres choix que de se plier au rôle qu'on attendais de lui. À l'image d'un automate programmé, Blaine força un sourire sous l'air prédateur de Tessa. Cette jeune fille l'effrayé de plus en plus. Le Prince sentit un flux abondant d'un sueur dégoûtante naître au niveau de son cou. Blaine déglutit bruyamment tout en tirant sur le col indéniablement trop serré de sa chemise.

-Blaine, fils... Reprit James d'un ton assuré. Parle nous un peu de toi. Je suis sûr que Mademoiselle Williams serait ravi de te connaître davantage.

-J'en serais honoré. Rétorqua la fille de milliardaire un sourire ingénu.

Mis sur le fait accompli, Blaine s'engagea dans un vibrant discours. Son enfance instruite, son goût prononcé pour la littérature et la musique, ses passionnantes lectures dont son favori Les Hauts-de-Hurlevent ; rien n'était énoncé au hasard, tout était calculé afin d'enjoliver un temps soit peu la réalité plus _compliqué_ dirons-nous. Tessa fut immédiatement emporté par le charme ravageur de Blaine- où plutôt du Prince Blaine Devon Anderson de Génovie. Le moment ressemblait davantage à une tragique pièce de théâtre aux allures quelques fois comiques, qu'à un simple dîner entre partenaires. Mais lorsque Blaine sur l'histoire d'amour tric entre Catherine et Heathcliff tissés par Emili Brontë, le bouclé reçut un regard noir de la part de son père signifiant « Ce n'est pas ton texte ! ».

-Mon garçon que comptes-tu faire plus tard ? Demanda Monsieur Williams, une noix de Saint-Jacques planté aux extrémités des quartes dents de sa fourchette.

À la vitesse de l'éclair, coordonnées, James et Victoria tournèrent leur tête vers Blaine. Leurs yeux était prêt à sortir tant ils avaient peur de la rétorsion de leur fils.

Blaine posa sa fourchette,puis respira profondément afin d'aérer au maximum son cerveau dont la matière grise travailla à l'élaboration de la parfaite réponse. Une expiration après, le jeune homme répliqua en un Prince digne de ce nom :

-Mon plus grand souhait serait de perpétué le règne de mon ancestrale famille en rendant hommage à mon père qui restera mon plus grand héros. (La salle fondit en « Oh... » attendrissant.) Mon rôle sera de protéger et de servir mon peuple jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, tout comme mes aïeuls avant moi. Je ne peux que m'espérais digne de la confiance de celui-ci ainsi que de l'héritage que mon transmis mes parents afin d'être apte de faire de même avec mon descendant. Mais- n'allons pas trop vite en besogne- avant de parler de descendance ne faudrait-il pas mieux rechercher celle qui portera ce nouvel espoir de Génovie ? Et bien... je crois l'avoir trouvé.

L'assistance retint son souffle. Tous arborait un tient rosis témoignant d'une manque d'oxygène flagrant. Le cœur de Tessa se mit à battre à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique, lorsque Blaine se décolla de son siège afin de se diriger vers une fille mortifiée, un genou à terre et sa main prisonnière de celle de sa "si charmante amie".

-Mademoiselle Williams... Débuta Blaine peu confiant, avec sur le visage son masque apparent. Ma raison reconnait entièrement que nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer, cependant mon cœur ne peut nier plus longtemps ce qu'il ressent.

Hésitant, Blaine posa un regard désespèrent sur ses parents. Tous deux arborait un sourire difficilement encourageant et rassurant. Henry s'était, lui, peint le faciès d'une mine effrayamment satisfaite, pendant que sa fille souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire attendant impatiemment la suite. James avait eu raison la tâche serait beaucoup plus facile que prévue.

-C'est pourquoi, je vous demande en ce jour Mademoiselle Williams... Dit Blaine en sortant de sa poche de pantalon l'écrin en velours bleu, alors que Tessa trépigna d'excitation sur sa chaise. Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Le bouclé finit par ouvrir la boîte découvrant- sur un lit de mousseline bleu azur- un solitaire dont la monture en or jaune est surmonté de six griffes retenant-par un impressionnant travail d'équipe-un diamant exceptionnel, éclatant d'une beauté se comptant en carats. En ne laissant planer le moindre suspens, Tessa agita frénétiquement sa tête de haut en bas. Ses lèvres pailletées échappèrent alors dans un souffle empli de sanglots de crocodiles le tant attendu « Oui... ».

L'assemblée applaudissaient en trombe, tandis que la jolie fille se jeta au cou de son- désormais- fiancée avec à son doigt une splendide bague d'une valeur exorbitante. Les yeux humidifiés par la tristesse et non par la joie, Victoria proposa quelques photos pour immortaliser sur papier glacé l'événement. Immédiatement muni d'un smartphone denier cri, Monsieur Williams se précipita afin de proposer ses services de photographe amateur. Blaine et Tessa se rapprochèrent bras dessus bras dessous, un des beaux-pères les fusillant de l' deux fiancés avait une manière différente de savourer le moment présent. Armé de toute la volonté du monde, le jeune Prince étira faiblement ses lèvres en un sourire pincé, alors que Tessa- au contraire- étincelait de bonheur. Un étincèlement de deux carats à son annulaire. Blaine ne pouvait plus reculer. Les dés étaient jetés, les jeux étaient faits. Son âme hurlait désespérément dans le creux de ses entrailles qu'il avait tiré le mauvais numéro, qu'il pariait sur le mauvais cheval, qu'il avait gratté la mauvaise case. Pourquoi ? Et bien, car dorénavant rien n'était plus pareil; tout avait changé. Un être presque surnaturel aux yeux de saphir était entré sauvagement dans sa vie en enfonçant les portes de son existence. Il hantait ses journées et cauchemardait ses nuits.

Finissant l'achèvement de notre jeune Prince, Blaine était certain qu'il suffirait d'une après-midi pour que ses photos ne fassent la couverture de tous les magazines.

 **Ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère infiniment. Comme je vous le disais ce chapitre m'as prit un temps fou de rédaction. Ce chapitre est le plus de tous, et je ne compte m'arrêter là. Seulement il va vous falloir être patient j'ai énormément de travail et espère trouver le temps d'écrire. N'oubliez pas de lâcher un review ça fait toujours plaisir et me pousse à écrire. De plus, j'aime recevoir votre ressentis sur les nouveaux chapitres, ça m'aide beaucoup pour le suite de l'histoire.**

 **Et encore merci à vous tous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut, tout le monde. Beaucoup de temps a passé depuis mon dernier chapitre publié. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce temps n'a pas été gâché, puisque j'en avais besoins. Pas pour écrire, non (désolé), mais pour réviser. Le Bac est finit, et je peux ressortir avec grande joie: ordinateur, téléphone, feuille, stylo et nos deux tourtereaux. Si vous vous voulez tout savoir les résultats sont tombés, et j'ai l'honneur de me présenter aujourd'hui en tant que fraîche bachelière (avec mention assez bien, s'il vous plaît). Je suis si contente. Mes efforts n'ont pas étaient vains, je vois bien. Dès à présent, les mathématiques, la physique-chimie et les SVT sont très loin derrière moi, et je peux me concentrer sur ce que j'aime vraiment. Alors... préparez-vous pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **CeliaCom7:** **Je suis contente également de te retrouver aussi. Encore désolé pour cette absence... Je te comprends, le chapitre 3 a était aussi très dur pour moi, à écrire. Celui-ci, tu le verra par toi-même, ne déroge pas à la règle. En tout cas... tu fais bien d'espérer.**

 **Sara:** **Comment publier un seul chapitre sans te remercier ? C'est impossible ! Alors, merci... ma très bonne amie. Bisous !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4: Quand tout à changé...**

Dos à la porte d'entrée, et la paume de sa main gauche à plat contre le bois Kurt sentait les rainures de la matières lui chatouiller l'épiderme. Le châtain était comme piégé dans un sphère magique à l'abri de tous. Les seules choses que Kurt ressentait était les tremblements irrationnels de son corps.

Lentement, son organe fibromusculaire se rechargea le malheureux en avait bien besoin. Encore engourdi, il y a de cela peu de temps, ce cœur- si fragilisé par la vie- avait accéléré sa cadence. Une nuit avait suffit à le faire valser comme une plume et une autre peser lourd comme une pierre. Avec un pouls probablement bien supérieur à cent battements par minute, ce muscle capricieux tambourinait atrocement fort dans sa poitrine. Aucun de ses organes vitaux ne lui obéissait. Ses poumons, également, se contractaient et se dilataient à tout vas, comme ayant soudainement oublié comment respirer correctement. Kurt essayait- tant bien que mal et par tous les moyens- d'ordonner un rythme régulier à son organisme, en vain. Le magazine enroulé dans le creux de son autre main qu'il agrippait toujours aussi férocement, secouait, chaque fois un peu plus, son pauvre corps.

-Kurt ? C'est toi ? Héla Rachel, d'une forte voix. J'étais sous la douche. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

La jolie jeune fille fit alors son apparition dans le salon- décoré avec soin- de l'appartement un peignoir sur le dos et une serviette de bain sur la tête. Sa peau légèrement bronzée grâce à auto-brozant bon-marché fraîchement appliqué, était encore ruisselante. A la vue de son meilleur ami qui arborait un teint livide ne signifiant rien de bon, Rachel accouru vers lui encore pieds nus.

-Kurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle effrayée en passant tendrement son pouce sur la joue glacée d'un Kurt soufflant tel un bœuf.

Le regard vitreux et le coup raide, l'étudiant se concentra sur la caresse affectueuse de son amie qu'il percevait transformée en une douloureuse piqure comme si sa peau d'albâtre était anesthésiée. Détends-toi, Kurt... Pensa-t-il ardemment en s'efforçant de rendre ce souhait, réalité. Prenant sur lui, grâce à volonté de fer, Kurt réussi- par miracle- à décoincer sa nuque afin de poser ses pupilles azurs sur une Rachel qui affichait un sourire se voulant sincère et apaisant, à présent. Comme en réponse à sa précédente pensée, Kurt rendu également un blanc sourire à sa camarade. Cependant, celui-ci était dénué de toute sincérité.

-Tout... _Kof_ , _kof_... Commença-t-il difficilement, subitement interrompu par un quinte de toux.

Kurt n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment. Ceci cumulé au vent polaire qui avait claqué contre sa gorge dénudée- durant sa course mouvementée à travers New-York pour rejoindre l'appartement- avaient mené à un enrouement misérable de ses cordes vocales.

-Tout va bien. Reprit-il d'un timbre qui se voulait normal. J'ai raté le métro après mon service, donc j'ai marché pour venir ici.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris un taxi ? S'enquit Rachel judicieusement.

Pris de court, Kurt hésita à renvoyer avec une pincée d'agacement un « Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » bien placé. Cependant, le châtain tâcha de rester stoïque pour rassembler ses émotions avant de répondre le plus calmement possible :

-Je n'avais plus d'argent sur moi... et de toute manière, je préférais marcher.

-Avec ce froid ? Fit remarquer Rachel.

-J'adore l'hiver. Conclut Kurt, sur les nerfs.

A moitié convaincue mais ne voulant pas énerver davantage son colocataire, Rachel se contenta de cette réponse un peu biscornue et s'obligea à passer à autre chose- tout en s'accordant cependant un froncement de sourcils expressif. Ses yeux d'un marron délicieux se mirent alors à parcourir la fine silhouette devant elle pour terminer par s'attarder sur la main droite de Kurt. De plus en plus intriguée, le front de Rachel finit par se barrer d'un trait d'incompréhension. A la vitesse de l'éclair, elle s'empara derechef de l'objet de ses intrigues. En un instant, Kurt se retrouva avec un vide dans sa main qui ne serrait dorénavant que de l'air. Cette perte, l'étudiant l'a ressenti aussi épouvantable qu'une déchirure physique.

-Rends-moi ça, Rachel ? Protesta-t-il en agitant une main en quête du magazine.

Rachel hissa son bras haut au plafond rendant la tâche plus difficile. Et, bien que Kurt était plus grand Rachel était plus rapide. Lorsque, Kurt mena son bras à droite le magazine était déjà partit à gauche. Quand, il leva son bras en haut Rachel avait déjà descendu le sien en bas. La jeune femme se marrait devant la détresse grotesque de Kurt, alors que le jeune homme commençait à perdre son sens de l'humour.

-Tu lis des magazines people, maintenant ? S'interrogea-t-elle perplexe, en s'écartant de la porte d'entrée où se trouvait son ami afin de s'avachir sur le canapé. Je croyais que tu trouvais ses personnes prétentieuses. Je te cite : « Qui voudrait connaître les moindres détails du quotidien surréaliste de ceux qui vivent dans un monde imaginaire ? » Rappela-t-elle, la voix montée de quatre octaves en essayant d'imiter au mieux celle de son ami.

-J'ai changé d'avis ! Répliqua froidement mais calmement Kurt, en rejoignant sa camarade sur le canapé. Tu peux me le rendre ?

Rachel ne répondit pas à sa requête, et croisa les jambes. Elle s'attaqua à la lecture assidue de la première page. Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation et sa bouche se contracta en un hoquet lorsqu'elle découvrit le titre en une du journal.

-C'EST PAS VRAI ! Hurla-t-elle

-Quoi ? Quoi ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Kurt.

-Le Prince Blaine s'est fiancé ! Finit-elle par dire en plaçant le magazine sous les yeux de Kurt, un doigt pointant les grosses lettres noires.

-Tu...tu le connais ? Se risqua à demander Kurt.

-Bien sûr ! Rétorqua-t-elle en ouvrant le magazine à la page de l'article qui l'intéressait.

-Comment ça se fait ? Questionna Kurt, impatient de connaître la réponse.

Un léger ricanement traversa les lèvres démaquillées de Rachel, comme si sa question était débile.

-Kurt, tout le monde le connaît. Dit-elle sur un ton d'évidence, le nez plongé dans la pages de papier glacé.

-Moi pas...

D'un geste vif de la nuque, la jolie juive se tourna vers Kurt. Un air horrifié déformait son doux visage.

-Tu n'est pas sérieux ?! S'étonna-t-elle en refermant sèchement le magazine, mais sans oublier de laisser son index entre deux pages pour marquer son emplacement.

Le regard vide de Kurt répondait clairement à l'effarement de son amie. Désespérée par son camarade, Rachel souffla d'exaspération face à son ignorance décevante.

-Pendant que toi tu vas te coucher moi je reste traîner devant la télé pour regarder _People TV_. Le dernier reportage était consacré au Prince Blaine car il est en visite à New-York. Les rumeurs qui couraient racontaient qu'il était ici pour une affaire importante. De tout évidence, les cris des ménagères ne s'étaient pas trompés. Expliqua-t-elle avec lucidité à Kurt avant de reouvrir le journal.

Kurt ne sait plus quoi faire, ni penser. Sa meilleure amie connaissait cet homme merveilleux avec qui, il avait passé la dernière nuit. En réalité, toute la planète le connaissait. Déstabilisé, Kurt s'enfonça dans les cousins du canapé souhaitant les voir se déchirer en une bouche qui l'avalerait.

-Tiens écoute, commença Rachel.

La brunette pris une petite inspiration, et lut haut et fort d'une voix morne :

« _La Génovie a beau être un tout petit pays d'Europe de l'Est sa beauté n'en reste pas moins grande. Ce petit bout de terre régit par le Roi James et la Reine Victoria mais tout fois secondée par un Gouvernement, abrite une perle exceptionnelle : le jeune Prince Blaine Devon Anderson. Unique héritier du trône génovien, le Prince Blaine a eu une belle enfance instruite, bercée par la grande littérature. Un goût prononcé pour les chef-d 'œuvres sur papier, sans doute légué par sa mère, la Reine Victoria, qui rappelons-nous n'était qu'un simple professeur de littérature avant d'épouser le Prince James. Fruit de leur magnifique union, leur fils, le Prince Blaine a grandit au milieu de ses immenses plaines de verdures, près de ses longues rivières claires, sur ses gigantesques rochers de calcaire, un livre à la main._

 _En effet, rien- ni le Traité Anderson, ni la crise génovienne- n'a entaché la splendeur de cette terre d'aujourd'hui à peine 5m2. Après avoir annoncé une remonté qui se veut durable du marché et une baisse du chômage, le Gouvernement génovien lève le voile sur une autre excellente nouvelle. La famille royale se prépare à accueillir un nouveau membre, en la personne de Tessa Williams. D'après nos sources, le Prince Blaine Devon Anderson a récemment demandé la main de la fille du milliardaire de l'immobilier new-yorkais, Henry Williams, qui a dit « oui »._

 _Les deux pères sont depuis longtemps en contact pour affaire, mais sont très vite devenus de bons amis. Au cours d'une rencontre improvisée, leurs deux enfants respectifs sont à l'évidence tombées sous le charme l'un de l'autre. Mais comment ne pas succomber à un Prince courtois, poli et- pour ne rien gâcher- beau ? Dommage pour certaines, le lauréat du titre si convoité d'Homme Le Plus Sexy De La Planète n'est plus un cœur à prendre. Aucune date n'est fixée pour l'instant, mais les jeunes tourtereaux se préparent à l'imminente célébration de leur fiançailles qui aura lieu au New York Palace- résidence de la famille royale durant leur séjour à New-York. Nous souhaitons de tout nos vœux de bonheur à ce jeune couple si mignon; et comme toujours, je reste à l'afflux du moindre signe de nouveautés. En attendant, voici en exclusivité la première photo du couple princier. J'en connais quelques unes qui meurent d'envie d'être à la place de Mademoiselle Williams, en voie de devenir Princesse de Génovie_. »

Grognant, Kurt remerciait le ciel d'être assis. Ses jambes flageolèrent atrocement, alors que ses bras en tombaient littéralement sur le sol. Son teint blêmit, sa peau se contracta et ses yeux se plissèrent. Un subtil malaise pénétrant son enveloppe corporelle, cassa son esprit. Et, Kurt tripota nerveusement ses doigts en tirant légèrement sur leurs extrémités, en espérant pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Il dut cligner des paupières et entrouvrir les lèvres plusieurs fois, afin de calmer ses nerfs- déjà longuement mis à rude épreuve. C'était une sensation complètement anodine... comme si les événements survenus antérieurement : les gros titres de la presse, sa course folle dans Brooklyn et les révélations de sa meilleure amie avaient rendu tout cela plus solide... plus tangible... plus réel. Son souffle se coupa, et resta dans sa poitrine une douleur sourde. Kurt n'essayait même pas de lutter contre la pression qui étirait sa bouche en une moue amère. _Bordel de merde ?_ Il devait se l'avouer et enfin reconnaître la situation. Le gars qui l'avait payé pour une nuit était un prince, un _putain_ de PRINCE ! Incapable de parler, sa langue claqua contre son palet rosi et irrité. Incapable de marcher, ses pieds trépignaient sur le parquet abrupt du sol. Son regard dériva vers ce magazine d'un instant. Toujours dans les mains d'une Rachel totalement absorbée par sa lecture, la photo en première page continuait de narguer le châtain avec un air sournois. Estomaqué, Kurt n'en revenait toujours pas tant cela était incroyablement inconcevable. Lors de leur rencontre, le stripteaseur avait bien remarquer la richesse à son poignet, mais delà à y distinguer un signe de royauté... Kurt en restait baba. Des centaines de milliers de questions jaillirent, puis se bousculèrent au milieu de son esprit brisé. Sa matière grise était réduit à un flanc visqueux et dégoulinant. Le châtain avait beau faire mouliner son cerveau. Aucune réponse ne paraissait assez logique à ses yeux. _Comment_ , mais surtout _pourquoi_ ?

~OoO~

 _Les deux hommes tombèrent sur le matelas dans un désordre de bras et de jambes. Le gigolo se trouva en position de force, et se plaça à califourchon de son client. Celui-ci émit un roucoulement d'allégresse durant l'union de leurs bouches._

Ses lèvres sèches se contractèrent pour s'avancer dans le vide, où il n'y avait peut-être rien; mais dans son esprit, une langue humide se collait à l'intérieur de ses joues roulait en même temps que la sienne.

 _Mais lorsque leurs deux érections se cognèrent, c'est au tour de Kurt de chanter comme Mariah._

Son bassin se souleva après avoir sentit une chose grosse et dure frappait lourdement sa virilité. Son visage se déforma en une grimace douloureuse et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri de plaisirs.

 _Son anxiété habituelle refit surface. Son corps se raidit;_

Kurt laissa traîner ses bras le long de ses flancs. Pétrifié tel une statue de bronze, le jeune homme ne pouvait subitement plus bouger le moindre de ses membres. Étrangement, son âme pesait plus lourde, et tombait à petit feu dans les abysses de son corps; comme une grosse pierre coulant au fond d'un océan, attirée par la gravité. Son cœur s'arrêta une seconde.

 _;mais se détendit instantanément lorsqu'il sentit les mains de cet inconnu glisser dans son dos- frôlant parfois sa nuque- des frissons parcourant sa colonne vertébrale._

Tout à coup, Kurt sentit une douce et agréable caresse d'un temps, se promenait tendrement sur sa peau de porcelaine. La chair de ses bras fins se métamorphosa en celle d'une poule. Son cœur repartit de plus belle, et une liquide chaud se mit à cheminer astucieusement dans ses vaisseaux sanguins pour parcourir son corps en entier qui- comme après bu un tasse de thé bien chaud - se désénerva.

 _Ce garçon était INCROYABLE. Il était capable de calmer les maux de Kurt, ainsi que de provoquer chez lui des sensations inexpliquées._

Un rythme cardiaque accélèré, une respiration irrégulière, une pulsion sanguine soutenue, un système nerveux défaillant, des articulations endoloris, des os sur le point de craquer, un épiderme brûlant, des poils hérissés... Kurt ne comptait plus les étranges manifestations de son corps.

 _Il est grand temps de passer au choses sérieuses, songea-t-il._

-ON SE RÉVEILLE, LA MARMOTTE !

L'esprit embrumé par un songe vaporeux, le châtain se débatit maladroitement avec ses draps en sursautant de panique sur son matelas. Ses paupières papillonèrent rapidement et interminablement, avant de pouvoir enfin s'ouvrir complètement. Les muscles froissés, c'est lourdement que Kurt se releva afin de pouvoir se retrouver dos à son oreiller, appuyé contre sa tête de lit. _Un manque de volonté, sans doute._

Ce cri vibrant, cette voix perçante, Kurt en jouissait tous les jours en guise d'alarme. Plus stridente que n'importe qu'elle sonnerie, plus efficace que n'importe qu'elle pendule: sa colocataire Rachel.

Ce matin, de nouveau, la jolie juive n'avait pas manqué à son devoir. Elle restait là, les bras croisés et les lévres étirées. Ses cheveux étaient déjà bouclés, ses yeux déjà maquillés et son corps déjà vêtu d'une attendrissante robe mauve. Enfin prête, elle n'attendait que Kurt pour partir en cours de si bon matin.

Cependant, l'étudiant avait beau être habitué; aujourd'hui, ce réveil tonnant n'était pas le bienvenue. Le rire et l'humour qui était de sortie dans ces moments-là, furent remplacés par les cris et la colère. Une émotion dure et violente qui ne se mariait absolument pas à la tristesse écrasante et virulente d'hier, encore présente. Un cocktail molotov dangereux pour Kurt, et pour Rachel.

Les joues aussi rouges que des tomates, le châtaint fumait de colère. Une colère qui lui fit monter le sang à la tête. Ses veines pulsaient au niveau de ses tempes, là où le fluide qu'elles contenaient se mit à bouillir. Déchaîné, son cerveau ne domptait plus ses nerfs. Son visage pâle s'enflammait sous l'effet de la fureur. Alors, quand Rachel désira s'apporcher d'un plus près dans l'attention de secouer son ami paressseux, il fallut peu de temps pour que cette rage trop longtemps retenue explosa.

-TA GUEULE ! Proféna, un Kurt hors de contrôle.

Le pied droit levé, et le gauche déposé, Rachel se figea en chemin. Ces mots tonitruants, assignés d'une violence inouïe, claquèrent Rachel de plein de fouet, et en plein dans un cœur qui s'arrêta de battre plus d'une seconde.

Abasourdie par la stupeur, la pauvre petite en resta bouche bée. Tant que si une mouche était passé par là, elle l'aurait avalée.

Son teint rosé de poupée mannequin, blêmit sous des yeux caramels écarquillés. A ce moment là, les deux friandises avaient doublé de volume. Tandis que la jeune fille rentrait le cou pour se faire plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Sous le choc, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi une simple blague méritait une telle réaction. Virulente et implusive. Rachel n'était pas accoutumée à cela. Ses yeux qui avaient eu le temps de reprendre une taille normal, après que ses sourcils se furent croisés, se voilérent d'un foulard de question sans réponse, d'incompréhension et de... peur. Une étoffe trop épaisse pour échapper à Kurt.

-Désolé... Pardon... Désolé... Pardon... Parsema-t-il, un peu partout en agitant des mains confuses.

Après avoir repris un temps soit peu ses esprits face à la détresse de sa meilleure amie, l'étudiant se liquéfia littéralement en de sincères excuses. Mais un peu tard.

-Je... je... dois... y... aller. S'empressa de bredouiller, la brune.

-Rachel ! Ne sois pas fâché. Pria-t-il.

L'évoquée ne répondit pas. Sa face fermée ne laissait rien paraître, mais ses mains aussi tremblantes que deux feuilles orangées en automne, traduisaient physiquement cette gêne palpable flottant dans l'air de la chambre. L'ambiance devenait lourde entre les deux amies. Un poids trop difficile à porter pour Rachel qui décida de s'en aller, en ajoutant plus aucun un mot de plus.

-Rachel ! Je suis juste un peu mala- Commença Kurt, sans que sa partenaire ne lui donne l'occasion de continuer.

Par la suite, le châtain entendit le bruit sourd d'un panneau qui coulisse à deux reprises, et puis... plus rien. Le néant. Kurt était seul.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu prétexter une méchante maladie comme une grippe, en tant que simple excuse. Effectivement, c'est ce qu'il s'apprétait à faire. Et, en y réfléchissant bien, ceci n'aurait été en rien un mensonge. Kurt était atteint par le plus terrible des fléaux. Une épidémie- touchant un nombre incalculable de personnes dans le monde- souvent mortel, jamais sans séquelles et laissant toujours de profondes cicatrices. La maladie d'amour était une peste- dont aucun vaccin n'existait- et qui courait encore.

Cependant, Rachel avait été si rapide qu'elle ne lui en avait pas laisser le temps, en filant ainsi à l'anglaise.

Une fois fut-elle partit, Kurt put revenir complètement, corps et esprit, sur Terre. Le châtain repossa son oreiller à plat, avant d'y enfoncer sa tête en son milieu. Il ferma les yeux, ouvrit la bouche et respira. L'os de son nez s'écrasait durement contre le duvet, qui retenait la chaleur et l'humidité de ses expirations. Fortes et longues, au début; puis de plus en plus faibles et courtes. Au bout d'un moment, ce ne fut plus que du dioxyde de carbone que son nez inspirait. Les alvéoles, ces petits sacs à la paroie mince qui se gonflent et de se vident à l'extrémité des bronchioles, n'étaient remplis que d'un gaz qui a trop forte dose mutait en poison pour tout homme. Ses poumons se contractaient lourdement sans pouvoir se dilater correctement. Le ralentissement de la respiration dû au manque d'oxygène devenait alarmant.

 _Ce n'était qu'un rêve._ Se rappella-t-il, abattu. Un rêve, oui, mais incroyablement fantastique.

Non ! L'étudiant faisait erreur. Ceci n'était pas un rêve. Cette scène aussi invraisemblable soit-elle, cet instant aussi magique soit-il, était réellement arriver. C'était un souvenir, vestige de Mnémosyme, déesse de la mémoire; et non un présent de Morphée. Une ombre déchue, un commentaire d'un temps qui- Kurt le sait bien- en restera là. Le jeune homme en était persuadé, la seule chose subsistant de cette nuit et de cette homme était ces cendres encore fumantes d'une nuit et... mille dollars.

Plus par réflex, que par volonté, Kurt tourna sa tête à gauche, et reprit un rythme respiratoire régulier, après avoir tout de même avaler une bonne goulée d'air chaud.

~OoO~

À mille lieux d'ici, un autre homme s'apprêtai à ouvrir les yeux. Patiemment, pesamment; sur un monde qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il découvrait encore. Un monde autrefois peuplait de rêves cachés, d'ambitions secrètes et d'expériences inconnues. Mais qui se remplit, à petit feu, de cauchemars ostensibles, d'impasses apparentes et toujours... d'expériences qui resteront à jamais inconnues.

Solitude, chagrin, accablement dictaient les grandes lignes de son quotidien. Tandis que joie, espoir, amour- relégué en arrière plan- perdaient, au fil des jours, leurs sens initiaux. Ce n'était plus des mots mais de simples sons, qui peinaient à trouver écho en son fond intérieur. Si seulement... si seulement... la tristesse n'était pas qu'une gigantesque vague, déferlant sur quiconque s'en approcherait de trop près. Hélas ! Par malheur, de trop grosse goutte de cette eau noire avait éclaboussé le cœur du miséreux.

Un monde à l'origine si triste pour un homme à l'âme si joyeuse. Et, c'était sur ce monde que Blaine ouvrit les yeux.

À l'unisson, deux grandes paupières se soulevèrent, péniblement. Aussi péniblement, que si chacune d'elles supportaient des poids de quarante kilos. Seulement, lorsque les rares rayons du soleil- réussissant à traverser les rideaux de sa chambre- pénétrèrent sa pupille, ce fut comme si la chaleur avait fait fondre les masses de plombs. Le jeune homme fut délivré de ce fardeau accablant. Enfin... pas de tous. Car, même si Blaine pouvait battre des cils librement, son cœur, lui, avait arrêté de se battre.

Avec un peu de force et beaucoup de courage, le jeune homme se cambra un instant pour mieux se relever. Il étira les draps, s'assit au bord de son lit, puis chaussa ses pantoufles de velours blancs. Ce rituel matinal pouvait paraître banal. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui tout avait changé, rien n'était plus pareil.

Avant de sortir de son lit, le bouclé fit une chose, qu'il n'avait jamais jusqu'à ce matin.

Les mains tremblantes, il s'empara maladroitement de la bague reposant sur sa table de nuit, à côté de sa montre en argent. Cette bague- que lui avait remise son père avant de s'endormir- Blaine l'enfila, du bout des doigts, à son annulaire gauche.

Un peu comme le précieux du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , cette bague avait un pouvoir. Pas celui de disparaître ( _Malheureusement_ , pensa Blaine), mais un autre tout aussi puissant. Dès lors que le métal eu effleuré sa peau; son rythme cardiaque, sa respiration, sa circulation sanguine se stoppa... net. À vrai dire, tout son corps se stoppa. Sa main devint lourde, très lourde, aussi lourde que les responsabilités qu'elle représente. Ne pouvant plus assumer ce chargement supplémentaire seul, Blaine demanda l'aide de son autre main. _J'espère que cela suffira..._ Songea Blaine, au plus profond de son cœur.

La main gauche, posée sur la droite, le bouclé joua à faire tourner l'anneau autour de son doigt. À quelques moments, le métal dorée brillait de mille feux en rencontrant les faisceaux chatoyant de l'astre chaleureux. Un magnifique spectacle, lumineux, doux et exquis... qui ne ravissait pas le jeune homme.

En passant cette bague au doigt, le bouclé le savait : il s'était passé les bracelets aux poignets. Des bracelets d'étain aux allures de détention qu'habituellement uniquement, une officier en uniforme pouvait vous omettre.

Son regard noisette ne dérivait pas autre part, et fixer inlassablement la trace du résultat de son erreur assumé sur sa main. Si bien, que ses oreilles- non plus reliées à la cacophonie extérieur, mais simplement au bruit sec du tournoiement du bijou autour de son annulaire- n'entendirent pas le faible grincement des hoquets de la porte, dos à lui, se rabattant. Si bien, que ses tympans ne persévèrent, ensuite, pas le claquement de talon sur le parquet de la suite. Si bien, que son audition ne jugea pas ce tintement familier de l'argent s'installant sur du bois de chêne. Non ! Rien... jusqu'à.

-Bonjour ! Salua, une voix amicale.

Ahuris, et presque effrayé par cette soudaine intervention, Blaine tourna le cou d'un geste vif. La moue de surprise sur son visage de défroissa en un aimant et ravissant sourire. Les yeux encore plissés quelques secondes auparavant, s'illuminèrent d'une délicieuse lueur orangée. Effectivement, sa personne ne perdit pas de temps pour réagir, à la vue de sa gouvernante. Une simple sourire de sa part, et le cœur de Blaine engourdit, reparti de plus belle. Une classique, mais belle parole accordée à sa douce voix, et ses poumons se concentrèrent de nouveau poursuivant ainsi leur travail. Un unique levé de sa main, et ses veines se décongestionnèrent afin de laisser cheminer, en toute tranquillité, et dans tout son corps, un liquide d'un rouge flamboyant. Le Prince de Génovie lui retourna, avec une grâce non égalable, son sourire aux dents blanches.

-Bonjour... Miss Châtaigne. Chuchota-t-il, la gorge serrée.

-Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner, comme convenue. Déclara-t-elle, en cachant ses mains derrière son dos.

Sur sa gauche, le bouclé remarqua le plateau d'argent fondu sur la deuxième table basse en bois de chêne, qui encadrait son lit. Au centre de ce socle en noble métal, était dressé un couvert : un bol blanc de porcelaine, dont les oreilles étaient élégamment ornées de fleurs roses pâles peintes à la main débordant de flocons d'avoines saupoudrés d'un nuage de lait. En haut du bol, est disposé une cuillère à café. Pointant la fenêtre couvertes vers lui, la partie bombée de celle-ci est à l'extérieure. La serviette bordée se trouvait à droite, près d'un vase de cristal cylindrique, dont la forme évasée en haut donnait la possibilité à la rose pivoine qu'il contenait de s'épanouir en s'inclinant sur le bord. Symboles de la royauté de Génovie, les pétales de cette reine des fleurs ont éclos, mûri, se sont illuminés sous les yeux mordorés attendris de notre Prince.

-Vous êtes un ange. Lâcha-t-il, le visage sincèrement fendu en deux.

-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, votre altesse. S'amusa, en dégageant les mains de son dos, afin de les poser sur ses hanches.

Blaine se mit à rire, d'un rire strident, éclatant intensément et en continue. Il ria tellement, et avec tel force, que le jeune Prince du se tenir le côtes. Sans doute, de manière excessive, une unique larme dévalait ses pommettes et continua d'agripper fermement son bassin. Les deux mains sur ses os, Blaine se saisissait de ce rire insoutenable qui lui traverser tout le corps pour accéder à la bouche. Cependant ce rire aussi aiguë que vivant eut raison de sa personne, et emporta avec lui ses mains qui se balançaient dans tous les sens. Celle de gauche eu de le malheur d'accoster d'un trop près les pauvres rayons du soleil réussissant à s'échapper la large fenêtre habillées de la suite du Palace. Quand un des cinq doigts de sa main étincela en un fragment de lumière réfléchie, le regard de Blaine s'assombrit instantanément comme le ciel bleu d'une journée passant à un ciel noir de la nuit. Ses pupilles de couvrirent de nuages de douleur. Aussi experte qu'une mère, Miss Châtaigne discerna avec une facilité effrayante cette souffrance dans des ses yeux.

-Allez-vous, bien ? S'empressa de s'inquiéter la tendre gouvernante, la face grimaçante.

Le regarde vide, le visage baissé sans expression, l'esprit plat, la voix étranglée, le bouclé marronna :

-Ça... pourrait... allez... mieux...

Miss Châtaigne entreprit soudainement de faire le tour du lit pour rejoindre son malheureux assis au bord du matelas. Face à lui, un main sur son épaule agitée et un triste sourire de compensions sur les lèvres, la femme aux joues bien remplies se risqua à consoler cette héritier de la couronne. Ce dernier leva la tête sous le regard d'une Miss Châtaigne qui tirait davantage les traits de sa bouche vers le haut, tandis que ceux de Blaine prenaient le chemin inverse.

-Ne vous en faites pas, mon bon Prince. Assura-t-elle, d'une voix modulée en resserrant la pression de ses doigts sur son omoplates. Vous êtes fort, et survirez à toute cette mascarade.

-Je l'espère... Souffla un Blaine déconcerté, pas aussi sûr qu'elle.

Miss Châtaigne lui adressa un dernier regard, un dernier sourire, une dernière attention en se diriger vers la porte, le cœur bien lourd. Mais avant, cette belle femme mature aux mèches flamboyantes tira les rideaux d'un coup vivement rude. La pièce baigna alors dans une lumière aussi éblouissante que sa chevelure rousse.

-Très bien, votre majesté. Décréta-t-elle. Je vais vous laisser vous habiller pour cette sortie exceptionnelle qui vous attends.

L'espoir. C'était tout ce qui resté à notre jeune Prince.

Le fait d'espérer est d'attendre avec confiance la réalisation de quelque chose. En se fiant à cette définition, étrangement, le Prince ne connaît qu'une chose : qu'il attend. Quoi ? Il ne sait pas... Cependant, comme tout le monde, la patience a des limites. Alors quand certains affirment avec fermeté que l'espoir fait vivre, un Blaine agonisant se sentait mourir à petit feu. Comme son âme quittait son corps, comme si son essence physique s'envolait sans son enveloppe charnelle, comme si la flamme dans son esprit perdait de sa vigueur avec les jours, comme si la lueur qui pétillait au cœur de ses pupilles s'éteignait peu à peu... Une mort douce et lente que Blaine pouvait sentir l'emportait.

Ses pieds, pourtant bien emmitouflés, se glacèrent, à l'image du liquide qui coulait dans les veines. Ce fluide synonyme de vie, traduisait la sienne. Froide, aigre et fade.

-Miss ? Héla Blaine, en se tournant sèchement vers une porte entre-ouverte qui se préparait à laisser sortir sa gouvernante.

-Oui ? S'enquit l'interpellé.

Ses lèvres charnues frémirent, prêtes à s'ouvrir. Cependant, les mots qui étaient montée jusqu'à sa gorge, restèrent coincés entre son œsophage et sa tranchée. Ce qu'il voulait demander : « Suis-je vraiment obliger d'y aller ? » resta secret, et à la place sortit un simple mais non moins véridique :

-Rien...

Et Miss Châtaigne s'en alla.

~OoO~

 _Tok... tok... tok..._

Ce bruit épouvantable tournait inlassablement dans la tête d'un Kurt endormi. Le châtain avait l'impression qu'un pivert sadique s'amusait avec ses nerfs en tambourinant un grand nombre de fois successives contre les parois de son cerveau, qu'il aurait pris pour une branche

sèche.

 _Tok... tok... tok..._

Cette fois-ci, cet atroce battement fut suivis d'un "Grrr" de la part de l'étudiant qui se retourna dans son lit, en se plaçant alors sur le dos. Kurt serra davantage ses yeux clos, et se concentra sur la douleur de son crâne. Ses sourcils avaient beau se rencontrer maints et maints fois, le mal ne passait pas.

 _Tok... tok... tok..._

En proie à la souffrance, le châtain n'arrivait plus à la supporter. Le volume de sa crâne semblait réduire de moitié, compressant ainsi au maximum son cerveau. Dans l'espoir d'une guérison rapide, il posa ses mains à l'extrémité de son visage, sur ses tempes.

 _Tok... tok... tok..._

Non ! Sa tête allait éclater, donc pour libérer de la place, ses yeux bleutés secrétèrent de chaste larmes.

 _TOK... TOK... TOK..._

Le tempo s'intensifia, le rythme s'accéléra, le niveau sonore augmenta, et Kurt explosa: le jeune homme se leva d'un bon de son matelas. C'est à son moment qu'il réalisa que quelqu'un, derrière la porte, cognait frénétiquement contre le panneau de bois.

-Merde ! Se permit de lâcher, l'étudiant grognon.

Les traits ronchonnant, Kurt sortit péniblement de son lit en se battant avec ses draps qui l'emprisonnaient. Ses jambes faiblirent, mais le châtain se redressa très vite . Il se dirigea vers la porte, la rage au ventre envers cette Rachel qui avait oublié ses clés. Enfin... c'est ce que Kurt croyait. Le choc fut alors si terrible, que les muscles de son visage se relâchèrent; quand il découvrit, non pas sa colocataire Rachel mais, son collègue Sébastian qui étirait ses lèvres dans un sourire habituellement narquois, en faisant coulisser le panneau.

 **Fin du Chapitre 4... Dites-moi s'il vous a plu (ou non, si ce n'est pas le cas. Les critiques peuvent être très constructifs) dans un review. J'ai tellement hâte de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Le prochain pourra peut-être vous intéresser: un nouveau personnage entrera en scène (comme vous l'aurez compris), et également deux anciens se retrouveront... Je n'en dis pas plus, mais rester à l'afflux (je vous le conseilles).**

 **A une autre fois !**


End file.
